Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks
by Alenia
Summary: Kapitel 7: Sirius zeigt sein Zimmer her, aber will Remus es wirklich sehen?... Regulus spielt Fremdenführer...oder?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: wer weiß...^^

Warning: Verblödungsgefahr....

Comment: Da bin ich wieder!!! Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews beim letzten Kapitel von „Liebe?" Diese Geschichte hier schwirrt schon lange in meinem Kopf herum und ich bin echt froh endlich einen Anfang gefunden zu haben. 

Ob er gut ist oder nicht müsst ihr entscheiden *neugierig bin* Okay, es ist noch nicht viel, aber das wird schon noch ^^

Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch viel Spaß zu wünschen und natürlich REVIEWS BITTE!!! 

Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

*~*~*~*~*

Prolog 

*~*~*~*~*

„Ihr würde es nur zu gut verstehen, wenn ihr nicht wollt...", murmelte Sirius leise, während er den Brief in seiner Hand nervös hin und her drehte. James, Remus und Peter saßen ihm gegenüber und ihre Gesichter drückten genau das aus, was Sirius immer befürchtet hatte.

Angst.....

Zweifel....

„Also,", begann Remus zögerlich, „Wir waren noch nie dort...." Peter unterbrach ihn rasch. „Du hast immer erzählt, wie fruchtbar sie wären..." 

Sirius sah geknickt zu Boden. 

Natürlich hätte er es niemals zugegeben, aber die Tatsache, dass seine besten Freunde nicht bereit waren dieses Opfer zu bringen, machte ihn traurig. 

Ja, er selbst war in den letzten Jahren nie müde geworden, ihnen zu erzählen, wie grausam und schreckenerregend sie wären, und trotzdem insgeheim hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich eine andere Reaktion erhofft....

„Aber,", schmunzelte auf einmal James und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „wir wären ja schließlich nicht deine Freunde, wenn wir es nicht mal mit ein paar Psychopathen aufnehmen würden." Der Gryffindor hob überrascht den Kopf. Seine drei besten Freunde grinsten ihn begeistert an.

„Ihr kommt mit?"

„Na klar, du kennst uns ja, wir sind Masochisten.", meinte Remus lachend. 

„Vielleicht sind sie sogar ganz reizend.", flötete James und kniff Sirius in die Wange. „Genauso wie ihr lieblich Söhnchen."

„Sie **sind** reizend.", widersprach Sirius gespielt empört, „brech_reiz_erregend."

„Also, wenn das dann geklärt ist. Gehen wir essen!" James verzog kurz das Gesicht und rieb sich den Bauch. „Ich verhungere."

Während die anderen drei schon nach unten in die große Halle verschwanden, blieb Sirius noch kurz zurück, um sich die tödlichsten aller Worte nochmals durchzulesen:

_Liebster Sirius,_

_Gewiss sind wir uns deiner schulischen Verpflichtungen, sogar in den nahenden Osterferien bewusst und doch kommen dein Vater und ich nicht um hin, dich zu bitten, Ostern mit der Familie zu verbringen. Natürlich sind deine entzückenden Freunde auch eingeladen. _

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen werden._

_Auch dein Bruder freut sich auf dein Kommen._

_Herzlichst,_

_deine Mutter_

Ein kalter Schauer huschte über Sirius Rücken. Das konnte nicht gut gehen....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reviews?! 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Um meine beste Freundin zu zitieren, denkt ihr echt, wenn ich so eine brillante Idee wie J.K Rowling hätte, dass ich noch hier posten würde?

Pairing: *pfeif*

Warning: Hui, Verblödungsgefahr *ernst schau*

Comment: Vielen lieben Dank an die netten, süßen und absolut spitzenmäßigen Leutchen die sich erbarmt haben und zu dem kleinen Mini-Chap gereviewt haben *ganz fest knuddelt*

Hier ist der nächste (und wesentlich längere) Teil

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Okay, in zwei Stunden, siebenundvierzig Minuten und ", Sirius warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr, „siebenunddreißig.....achtunddreißig.....neununddreißig...."

„Schon klar, danke Sirius.", maulte James und schlug zornig gegen seinen Koffer. „Verdammtes Ding. Erklärt mir mal einer, warum der Koffer nicht zugeht." Er sah erwartungsvoll zu Peter und Remus.

Letzterer seufzte kurz, bevor er zu James´ Bett ging, seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog und leise den Zauberspruch murmelte. Mit einem leisen _Klack _schnappte der Koffer zu.

„Ja klar, so geht´s auch.", meinte James beleidigt, doch er konnte den bewundernden Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Wenn ihr besser im Unterricht aufpassen würdest, anstatt zu schlafen, dann könntet ihr den Zauberspruch auch.", belehrte Remus die drei anderen, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass James, Peter und Sirius seinem Vortrag wohl nicht sonderlich aufmerksam lauschten.

James war damit beschäftigt seinen geschlossen Koffer anzustarren und Remus wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige versucht war ihn wieder aufzumachen, nur um beweisen zu können, dass auch er, den eben angewandten Spruch ohne Probleme beherrschte.

Peter kniete neben seinem Bett, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Minka und Püppchen. Er erwähnte es weder oft noch gerne, aber Minka und Püppchen waren seine beiden rosa Kuschelhasen, die einst schon seiner Großmutter gehört hatten. Also quasi ein wohlgehüteter Familienschatz.

Und Sirius...tja...Remus sah zweifelnd zu der zitternden Gestalt, die noch vor ein paar Stunden, Sirius Black gewesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und versuchte vergeblich eine Krawatte zu binden. Normalerweise gehörte eine rot-goldene Krawatte zur Schuluniform, aber Sirius hatte er über die Jahre hinweg geschafft den Knoten nie zu öffnen. Nun jetzt bewies sich sein absolutes Unwissen in Sachen ordnungsgemäßes Kleiden.

Sirius´ Mutter hatte auf die Krawatte bestanden, sie sollte, welch ein Wunder, in schlichtem schwarz gehalten sein. Genauso wie der Rest der Kleidung, auch die von James, Peter und Remus. Familientradition.

Aber auch ohne die Krawattenaffäre wirkte der Schwarzhaarige mehr als angespannt. Es zählte zwar zu den, nicht wenigen Dingen, die er nicht einmal unter Folter zugegeben hätte, aber er hatte einfach Angst vor dem Besuch in seinem Elternhaus.

Ein weiteres Indiz für Sirius nervliche Anspannung war die Tatsache, dass er heute schon im Morgengrauen aufgewacht war, etwas dass ihm zuletzt an seinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts gelungen war. 

Zudem, stellte Remus mit Entsetzen fest, ermahnte Sirius sie nun schon im Minutentakt in Anwesenheit seiner Eltern äußerste Beherrschtheit und Disziplin zu zeigen. Äh, hallo? Sirius Black redete von guten Manieren und dem richtigen Verhalten. Na, klar... Aber mindestens genauso groß wie die Frucht seine Eltern wiederzusehen, war der Hass auf die selbigen. Der Gryffindor hatte jede sich bietende Gelegenheit genutzt, ihnen zu erläutern was für „verdammte Arschkriecher und 

„unnütze Vollidioten" sie eigentlich waren.

Von seinem Bruder redete er stattdessen kaum, man fragte ihn auch nie danach, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass jedes Mal wenn man Regulus Black auch nur im Ansatz erwähnte, eine Ader über Sirius rechtem Auge unnatürlich zu zucken begann und er dazu neigte seine Fingernägel in den Oberarm jeder nahestehenden Person zu drücken. Eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung, die Remus nicht nur einmal gemacht hatte.

„Hab sie!", jubelte Peter und hob triumphierend seine beiden Hasen hoch. Nun gut, sie sahen schon ein wenig mitgenommen aus und man hätte sie leicht mit Filchs Gesicht verwechseln können, aber für Peter waren sie wohl so etwas wie ewige und unzerstörbare Wegbegleiter.

James hatte es unterdessen aufgegeben so zu tun, als wäre ihm die Koffersache egal, stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und tat das, und Remus konnte das ohne das schlechte Gewissen eines Lügners bestätigen, was er am besten konnte: schmollen.

Auch Sirius hatte mittlerweile vor seiner übermächtigen Krawatte kapituliert. Sie hing ihm schief um den Hals und war an manchen Stellen sogar aufgerissen. Ein weiterer Beweis für Sirius zärtliche und sanfte Seite. 

„Remus, hilf mir doch mal.", quengelte der Schwarzhaarige und tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der Blonde zog nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und begann dann Sirius´ Krawatte mit seiner üblichen Sorgfalt und Ruhe neu und vor allem richtig zu binden. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm dabei interessiert zu. Wie seine langen schlanken Finger mühelos die richtigen Bewegungen und Drehungen meisterten, wie sich seine Augen konzentriert auf Sirius Brust richteten, wie er triumphierend lächelte, als er es nach kaum einer Minute geschafft hatte, einen fehlerfreien und absolut perfekten Knoten zu zaubern. Remus Augen blitzten ein wenig vor Stolz, hinsichtlich seines Kunstwerks.

„Nicht das ich euch bei diesem andächtigen Moment stören will, aber wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Zug kommen wollen.", witzelte auf einmal James neben ihnen. 

*

„Also, wenn er euch eine Frage stellt, dann antwortet nur mit Ja oder Nein, gebt niemals eine Antwort, die mehr als fünf Buchstaben hat. Das macht ihn misstrauisch, er verachtet Menschen, die zu viel reden, anstatt zu handeln. Wenn er euch droht, dann lauft weg, er macht seine Drohungen prinzipiell wahr. Außer die bei denen es darum geht, sich selbst zu meucheln." Sirius holte tief Luft. Seit sie im Zug saßen, redete der Schwarzhaarige ohne Unterlass. „Den Gefallen würde er mir nicht tun."

Remus und James saßen am weitgeöffneten Fenster, er war kurz nach sechs und immer noch angenehm warm. Peter war, was vor allem den Blonden außerordentlich wunderte in ein Buch vertieft. Bis vor zwei Jahren hatten James, Sirius und er befürchtet, dass Peter sogar noch Analphabet war.

„Bei meiner Mutter ist das Problem fachübergreifend. Aber im Großen und ganzen gibt es nur zwei Dinge auf die ihr unbedingt achten müsst." „Nur?", fragte Remus gespielt erleichtert. Sirius verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Das Erste ist, erwähnt niemals, dass ihr auch nur irgendeinen, wenn auch noch so weit entfernten Verwandten habt, der **kein** Zauberer ist. Sie hat sich mal fast selbst gerichtet, als sie erfahren hat, dass die Kosmetikerin ihrer Schwester einen Cousin zweiten Grades hat, der ein Muggel ist."

Remus und James brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sirius Blick wurde todernst. „Das war kein Scherz."

„Tschuldige.", murmelten die beiden daraufhin simultan.

„Schon gut, aber das wird euch dann auch nicht mehr helfen, denn auch wenn die beiden keine Todesser sind, Merlin weiß, sie scheuen vor keinem Mord." Sirius sah kurz betrübt aus dem Fenster. „Und das Zweite und meiner Meinung nach wichtigere ist, lasst _niemals_" Sirius schrie fast, „irgendeine Art Spiritus neben ihr stehen. Egal ob Wodka, Schnaps, Bier Wein, Sekt, wie gesagt, egal was. Auch wenn nur noch ein Schluck drinnen ist, sie dreht bei so etwas ziemlich leicht durch." Wie zur Bestätigung strich sich Sirius gedankenverloren über den Hinterkopf.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?", fragte James, Peter fünf Minuten später, um die bedrückende Stille zu überbrücken.

„Wiestärkeichmeinselbstbewusstseininnurzehntagen.", murmelte Peter in seinen imaginären Bart. 

Remus sprach genau das aus, was alle anderen anwesenden dachten: „Häh?"

„Wiestärkeichmeinselbstbewusstseininnurzwhntagen"

„Okay Peter und jetzt versuch es mal in unserer Sprache.", erwiderte James mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Wie unter größten Quälen straffte Peter seinen Rücken und sah schüchtern zu seinen Freunden. „Wie stärke ich mein Selbstbewusstsein in nur zehn Tagen."

Ja, das war wohl einer diesen berühmten Augenblicke, in denen man gerne nach draußen zum lachen gegangen wäre. Die Mienen der drei Gryffindors verkrampften sich unwillkürlich. Sirius biss sich mit aller Kraft in die Innenseiten seiner Wangen, was ihn aussehen ließ, als habe er sich ein wenig zu viel Fett absaugen lassen. James versuchte unterdessen seine Lachkrämpfe zu unterdrücken, indem er Remus in den Oberschenkel kniff.

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH", brüllte der Blonde daraufhin, „Er liest das verdammte Buch, zwick ihn!"

Peter wurde sofort knallrot und verkroch sich wieder hinter seinem Selbsthilfebuch.

James packte ein paar Strähnen von Sirius langen, feinen schwarzen Haaren und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht. Seine Schultern zuckten dabei gefährlich. Sirius sah auch noch genauso verkniffen aus, wahrscheinlich konnte er die Verkrampfung seiner Kiefermuskeln in diesem Moment gar nicht lösen. Remus war stattdessen nur damit beschäftigt den Blutschwall zu stoppen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten musste der Blonde dann enttäuscht feststellen, dass all das Stoppen umsonst gewesen war, er hatte noch nicht mal einen blauen Fleck.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr euch über mich lustig machen würdet.", drang plötzlich Peters zitternde Stimme hinter seinem Buch hervor.

Die drei rissen ruckartig den Kopf in Peters Richtung. James, noch immer mit Sirius Haaren vor dem Gesicht, Sirius, noch immer mit abgesaugtem Gesichtausdruck und dadurch unfähig zu sprechen und Remus, der vergeblich nach etwaigen Wunden an seinem Bein suchte.

„Das macht ihr immer.", flüsterte Peter und durch seine zitternden Hände zitterte sein Buch gleich mit. Seinen Kopf hob er dabei nicht.

Remus war wohl der einzige, der im Augenblick reden konnte. „Peter, wir fragen uns nur, warum du solche Bücher liest. Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig!" Nun gut, das war eine glatte Lüge, wenn jemand ein Selbsthilfebuch nötig hatte, dann Peter, dass war aller Vorrausicht nach auch der Grund, warum James sich erneut in Sirius Haaren verkrallte und auch der Schwarzhaarige schwer bemüht schien nicht zu lachen.

„Mal im Ernst,", redete Remus schnell weiter, um Peter von den anderen beiden abzulenken, „du brauchst das doch gar nicht." Sirius ließ ein seltsam würgendes Geräusch hören. „Du bist schließlich ein Gryffindor, du bist von Natur aus mutig." James riss Sirius ein Büschel seiner Haare aus, das mit einer fast unwirklichen Eleganz sogleich aus dem fahrenden Zug flatterte. Siri, hätte sicher herum gebrüllt, was James einfiele seine gottgegebenen  Haare so zu besudeln, leider war er viel zu sehr damit geplagt vor lauter Lachen nicht seine eigene Zunge zu verschlucken.

„Glaubst du das echt?", murmelte Peter zweifelnd hinter seinem Buch hervor.

„Na klar Peter, du bist der Mutigste von uns.", meinte James, der schlagartig seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Der Allermutigste.", bestätigte Sirius, obwohl es mehr nach einem undefinierbarem Gurgeln geklungen hatte, was wohl zum Großteil daran lag, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch damit angestrengt gewesen war, seine Wangen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zu bringen.

„Danke, Leute.", flüsterte Peter, der nun langsam seinen Kopf hob und sich sichtlich wunderte, warum seine Freunde wohl so rot im Gesicht waren.

*

„Du, Sirius?", begann James stockend. Unbewusst hatte er begonnen seine Hände, wie Knetmasse zu quetschen. Remus und Peter konnten aus James Tonfall nur zu leicht herauszuhören, was genau er Sirius fragen wollte. Remus umklammerte seine Oberarme, wie sein wertvollstes Gut.

„Hm?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schläfrig, er hatte den Kopf gegen das nun geschlossene Fenster gelehnt. 

„Wird....wird dein Bruder auch da sein?"

Ein sattes _Bummm _war zu hören, als Sirius aus versehen (mhm....) mit dem Kopf gegen die Gepäckablage knallte. Er war so schnell aufgestanden, dass seine Freund ihn noch nicht einmal im Ansatz vor der extrem niedrig angebrachten Metallständer hatten waren können.

Die Ader.....die Ader wird immer größer.... schoss es Remus sofort durch den Kopf. Es stimmte tatsächlich, immer größer, immer gefährlicher.....

Sirius rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und ließ sich wieder geräuschvoll ich seinem Sitz nieder. „Ist das so wichtig?", fragte er möglichst unbeteiligt, doch man konnte den verbitterten Unterton nur zu leicht heraus hören.

„Eigentlich schon,", fuhr James ruhig fort, durch Sirius Verletzung, und die damit verbundene, wenn auch nur momentane, Unfähigkeit, wie ein Wahnsinniger um sich zu brüllen und vor allem zu schlagen, gewann James Selbstbewusstsein sekündlich an Sicherheit. „Wir haben ihn noch nie gesehen."

„Da habt ihr nichts verpasst.", meinte Sirius mit geschlossenen Augen. „Er ist klein, dumm, hässlich, unappetitlich, widerlich, hinterlistig, rückratlos, schleimig, eingebildet und prinzipiell sadistisch veranlagt."

Hey, niemand ist vollkommen....

Remus, Peter und James mussten bei der Vorstellung unwillkürlich lachen. 

„Ein Black und hässlich? Das glaub ich dir nicht.", lachte Remus arglos.

Im nächsten Moment verstummten alle.....

Solche Witze war man normalerweise von James gewöhnt (Schlaf mit mir, Siri! Ich bin dein!) (A/N: Witzig, das sind exakt die gleichen Worte, die auch ich zu Sirischätzchen sagen würde, wenn ich allein mit ihm in einem Zimmer wäre. Oh ja.....)

Aber auf gar keinen Fall von Remus, er war viel zu verklemmt dafür. Oder?

„Remyleinchen?", fragte James sichtlich verwirrt.

Remus wurde knallrot. Sirius schien davon gar keine Notiz zu nehmen. Fataler Fehler....

„Ach, du machst solche Witze andauernd, es war ja nicht ernst gemeint.", verteidigte sich Remus stotternd.

„Ja!", bestätigte James, „ICH mache solche Witze, aber du doch nicht. Ich meine, willst du mir mein Blacky-mäuschen jetzt nach all den Jahren doch streitig machen." Der Schwarzhaarige fasste sich mit einer dramatischen Geste an die Brust. „Sei versichert, ich werde um ihn kämpfen." 

Alle außer Sirius lachten herzlich.

„Hört doch auf, ich hab schon genug Kopfschmerzen.", maulte Sirius. 

„Engelchen, oh Engelchen,", flötete James daraufhin begeistert und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Oberschenkel.

„Bitte James, halt´s Maul.", erwiderte Sirius nur.

„Ach, wir wissen doch alle, dass du nur eifersüchtig auf ein Brüderlein bist..."  

Eigentlich nur ein Scherz, doch schon eine Sekunde später wussten alle anwesenden, welch gravierenden Fehler James gerade begangen hatte. Peter hob sein Selbsthilfebuch über die Augen, Remus blickte abwechselnd zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, bereit im Ernstfall, in einer plötzlichen Attacke Heldenmutes, Sirius von James herunter zu reißen, um diesen gegebenenfalls ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Doch nichts geschah....

Sirius Augen waren ruhig auf James gerichtet, dieser befürchtete schon sein bester Freund hätte sogar zu atmen aufgehört. Doch schon einen Schnatzflügelschlag (hihi) später, holte Sirius tief Luft.  „Nein, liebster Jamesie ich bin nicht auf Regulus eifersüchtig und weißt du warum nicht, weil er nichts, absolut nichts besitzt, dass ich gerne hätte."  Noch....

Den Rest der Zugfahrt hing jeder der vier Freunde seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Peter, wie er Kapitel 14 „So lerne ich NEIN sagen" am besten in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen konnte. Remus war noch immer, auf der wenn auch nicht von Erfolg gekrönten Suche, nach Verletzungen, die James ihm mutwillig und ohne ersichtlichen Grund zugefügt hatte. Und James, ja der versuchte sich schon einmal, die beste Verteidigungsmöglichkeit für den mit absoluter Sicherheit folgenden Angriff von Sirius,  zu überlegen.

Sirius simulierte inzwischen sehr gekonnt den nichtgekränkten und hundertprozentig gut gelaunten Gryffindor, was hinsichtlich dessen, was ihm bald bevor stand, eine hoch zu würdigende Leistung war.

„KINGSCROSS! ENDSTATION! ALLE AUSSTEIGEN, BITTE!!!", dröhnte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme über ihnen.

„Klingt doch liebreizend, nicht wahr?", witzelte James, als die vier schnell ihre Sachen zusammen suchten.

„Kommt mit!", meinte Sirius nur und stieg damit als erster aus dem Zug. Der Bahnsteig war fast gänzlich leer, nur selten fuhren Schüler Hogwarts zu Ostern nach Hause. Wie gewohnt schritten die vier auf die Wand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand hinter der alten Steinmauer. 

Der „normale" Bahnsteig war vollkommen überfüllt, deshalb deutete Sirius den anderen einfach nur ihm zu folgen. 

Untertags war es zwar angenehm warm, aber sobald es dunkel wurde, so wie jetzt, kühlten die Temperaturen wieder schlagartig ab. Die Arme fest um die zitternden Oberkörper geschlungen, folgten Peter, James und Remus Sirius durch die ebenfalls vollgestopfte Bahnhofshalle. Eigentlich hetzten sie ihm hinter her und es wurde wieder einmal mehr als deutlich, dass Sirius nun ja, ziemlich _angepisst_ auf das Thema Familie reagierte. 

Den ganzen Weg über ging er immer gut zehn Schritte vor ihnen und er dachte, trotz ihrer vielen Versuche ihn zum Stehen bleiben zu zwingen (BLACK, bleib stehen verdammt! Peter ist in Hundescheiße getreten!!!) nicht im geringsten daran, ihnen zu gehorchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Reviews?!_**

****

****

**_A/N:  Ihr haltet James jetzt für einen Haarfetischisten, Remus für einen Hypochonder, Peter  für ein kleines vertrotteltes Arschloch und Sirius für jemanden, der sich gerne Fett absaugen lassen würde?_**

****

****

**_Recht habt ihr!_**


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: ja, ja, ....

Pairing: Remus/Black, da fragt sich nur welcher  ^^

Warning: Hat keinen eindeutig geklärten Sinn

Hui, so viele reviews, da freut sich mein kleines Autorenherz. Vielen lieben Dank an:

_Zwergenmaus, Padfoot´s Mate, Tscha-mäuschen(stör dich nicht daran ^^), jacky666, Minni, Katty, Bibilein und Rahel._

@Lady Arrogance: Auf das wir uns noch lange mit unseren mails gegenseitig erfreuen.^^  *knuddel*

Viel Spaß! Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kapitel 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Es ist schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Familie Black. Es wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und jeder Black hat das Haus in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusst. Es stehen sogar noch ein paar Möbel von meinem Ururururgroßvater im Wohnzimmer. Es wird durch die verschiedensten Banne und Flüche geschützt, einer besteht zum Beispiel darin, dass Haus vor unerwünschten Besuchern zu schützen. Deshalb könnt ihr es jetzt noch nicht sehen.", erklärte Sirius, während er die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen, neben James, Peter und Remus herging. 

Es schien Remus, als würde der Zorn und die Bitternis in Sirius Stimme mit jedem Satz und jedem Zentimeter, den sie näher zum Grimmauld Place 12 kamen, größer.

„Na ja, etwas hab ich noch vergessen: _Kreacher_!" Die Stimmer des Schwarzhaarigen klang eigenartig dunkel.

„_Kreacher_? Was ist ein _Kreacher_?", fragte James sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nicht was, sondern wer. Er ist unser Hauself und glaubt mir, er ist die Pest.", erwiderte Sirius und seine Augen funkelten vor Gereiztheit. 

„Klingt ja nett.", murmelte Peter gedankenverloren. „Sag mal, wie groß ist euer Haus, so grob geschätzt?"

„Ziemlich groß würde ich sagen", meinte Sirius beiläufig, „Zumindest so groß, dass ihr euch da drin ohne weiteres verlaufen könntet, ohne jemals wieder gefunden zu werden."

Remus sah misstrauisch zu Sirius auf.

„Keine Sorge, Remy. Ich werde schon auf euch aufpassen.", meinte Sirius grinsend, doch dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene schlagartig. „Wir sind da!"

„Wo denn?", fragte James und sah sich fragend um. Er hatte sich ein riesiges, eindrucksvolles Haus vorgestellt, aber davon war hier weit und breit nichts zu erkennen.

Sie standen mitten am Grimmauld Place, umringt von Bäumen und Pflanzen, die gerade wieder zu blühen begonnen hatten. Die Menschen, die achtlos an ihnen vorbeigingen, schienen nicht die geringste Notiz von den vieren zu nehmen. Direkt vor James, Peter und Remus stand eine alte Häuserreihe. Nummer 9, 10, 11, ....und 13. James sah verwirrt zu Sirius. „Ich dachte ihr wohn in Nummer 12."

Sirius nickte nur und deutete auf den millimeterdicken Freiraum zwischen den Häusern Nummer 11 und 13.

„Na, da lebt ihr aber schön minimalistisch.", witzelte James, doch Sirius schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und murmelte: „Wartet einen Moment."

Er ging ein paar Steintreppen hoch, die zu den beiden Häusern führten, drehte sich schnell um und blickte seine Freunde fast mitleidig an. Remus konnte sehen wie der Schwarzhaarige ein paar unverständliche Worte murmelte.

„Was macht er-" Doch seine Frage wurde schon im nächsten Moment, von selbst beantwortet... Es war so würde man eine Luftburg aufblasen. Eine riesige Luftburg. Die beiden Häuser Nummer 11 und 13 wurden zu beiden Seiten auseinander geschoben. Das Haus, dass da dazwischen zu wachsen schien, beanspruchte immer mehr Platz. Der Blonde wandte überrascht den Kopf um, doch all die Menschen gingen gleichgültig weiter, viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Und da stand es nun...

Riesig....

Imposant.....

Verdammt teuer....

....waren die ersten Worte, die Remus einfielen. Nach den Fenstern zu schließen, hatte es mindestens drei Stockwerke und der Außenanstrich war ausschließlich schwarz. Sirius, stand die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, direkt davor und wirkte, genau wie das Haus absolut unwirklich und irreal. Die Haare, vom Wind nach hinten geweht, dass wohl eindrucksvollste Haus der ganzen Welt im Rücken...ein Bild für die Götter. Remus lächelte verträumt. Doch egal wie phantastisch es auch war, es wirkte fehl am Platz. 

Bei all diesen Menschen, die es überhaupt nicht beachteten. 

„Toll, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius gelangweilt, als er wieder zu ihnen zurück ging.

„Es...", begann James.

„...ist absolut....", murmelte Peter.

„unglaublich!", beendete Remus etwas atemlos den Satz.

„Mhm.", murmelte Sirius. 

„Findest du nicht?", fragte James, doch den Blick konnte er immer noch nicht von dem Haus abwenden.

„Oh, es wundervoll. Aber glaubt mir, nach zwei Stunden dort drinnen, wird es euch genauso vorkommen wie mir...." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte Sirius sich wieder um. 

Als alle vier oben am Treppenansatz angekommen waren, murmelte Sirius gedankenversunken „...wie ein Gefängnis."

Den Eingang bildete eine schlichte schwarze Tür, sie wirkte so alt, dass man sie fast antik nennen konnte. Der Türklopfer hatte die Form einer gewundenen Schlange

Sirius zog erneut seinen Zauberstab hervor und klopfte damit grob gegen den Türknauf. 

Nichts geschah.

„Das macht er immer.", rief Sirius ungehalten. „MACH AUF!"

Remus und die anderen erschraken einen Moment über das plötzliches Geschreie des Schwarzhaarigen, doch es schien niemandem außer ihnen aufzufallen.

Hinter der Tür waren eine Menge metallischer Geräusche und verschiedene Laute zu hören. Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür schwungvoll von innen aufgemacht.

Ein Junge, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt, stand vor ihnen. Und Remus musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, dass ihm nur strähnenweise in die eisblauen Augen fiel. Sein kindliches Gesicht wirkte seltsam hart und unnahbar, so als wären Freude und Glück für ihn ein Fremdwort. Er trug einen bodenlangen schwarzen Umhang, die  Ärmel hatte er hochgestreckt.

„Kommt!", sagte er, doch sein Gesicht zeigt dabei nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung.

Selbst als er hinter James und Peter eingetreten war, fühlte Remus sich noch immer ein wenig benommen, von...ja wovon eigentlich?

Doch der Anblick des Vorzimmers - obschon dem  Blonden das Wort „Vorzimmer" ein wenig zu einfältig vor kam - ließ ihn alles andere vergessen....

Die deckenhohen Fenster waren von schweren dunklen Samtvorhängen umrahmt.....Der Steinboden war spiegelglatt, ihre Schritte hallten leise wider.... der Plafond war mit eigenartigen Zeichnungen und Schnitzmustern verziert, die sich bewegten....Remus beugte den Kopf zurück, um die Gesamtheit der Bilder besser zu erkennen...auf den meisten kämpften Zauberer unerbittlich gegeneinander.... Direkt vor ihnen lag die steinerne Treppe, sie wand sich links und rechts von einem riesigen Wasserspeier. 

„Gefällt es dir?", flüsterte auf einmal eine kalte Stimme direkt neben ihm. Remus konnte fühlen wie sich die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sträubten.

Der Blonde war jedes Wortes unfähig und nickte stattdessen nur stumm...

Der Wasserspeier war aus glattem grauen Marmor. Remus wusste nicht genau um welche Generation es sich handelte, aber die schwarzen Haare und makellos schönen Gesichter bewiesen ihm eindeutig, dass dies hier wohl ein etwas anderes Familienporträt der Blacks war.

Auch Peter und James schienen wie gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. 

„Ich zeige euch eure Zimmer.", flüsterte Regulus und ließ seinen Blick erneut lässig über Remus gleiten.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mutter und Vater?", fragte auf einmal Sirius, der bis jetzt wortlos da gestanden war.

„Sie schläft, er arbeitet", antwortete Regulus ohne seinen Bruder auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet." Er wies mit einer Hand Richtung Treppen.

„Oh, wie nett von dir, aber ich zeige ihnen schon selbst den Weg." Etwas in Sirius Stimme ließ nur allzu deutlich werden, dass er nicht den geringsten Widerspruch dulden würde.

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte Regulus, auch ihm schien die Endgültigkeit der Worte nicht entgangen zu sein. Zum ersten Mal ließ er seine blauen Augen über Sirius huschen, der blanke Hass lag in ihnen, wohl versteckt unter absoluter Gleichgültigkeit, aber ohne Zweifel vorhanden. Sirius Lippen umspielten auf einmal ein allzu boshaftes Grinsen. „Du bist wohl nicht gewachsen."

Regulus kam mit langsamen eleganten Schritten auf ihn den Gryffindor zu. Sein Blick blieb ein paar Sekunden auf Sirius Augen fixiert, doch dann wanderte er langsam, quälend langsam immer tiefer. Bis er eine ganz bestimmte Stelle erreicht hatte. „Du auch nicht, Bruderherz.", flüsterte er, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und langsam die Treppen emporstieg, dabei machten seine Schuhe bei jedem Schritt ein leises, immer widerhallendes Geräusch. 

Keiner der vier sprach bis der Hall endgültig abgeklungen war.

„Na, ist ja richtig nett hier.", meinte James zögerlich, er war sich nicht sicher, was er tatsächlich von diesem Haus und den Menschen, die es bewohnten, halten sollte.

Sirius schien davon überhaupt keine Notiz zu nehmen, seine Augen waren noch immer wie gebannt auf den Fleck gerichtet, auf dem Sekunden zuvor noch sein Bruder gestanden hatte.

„Wisst ihr jetzt, warum ich ihn hasse?", fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte noch immer vor unterdrückter Wut.

Remus war versucht „Nein." zu antworten, denn bis jetzt wirkte Regulus doch recht.....nett.

„Na ja,", begann Peter zaghaft, „er ist wohl ziemlich von sich eingenommen, oder?"

Sirius sah überrascht zu seinem Freund. 

„Hey, du tust gerade so als wäre ich der größte Idiot.", protestierte Peter zornig, doch dann fügte er etwas leiser hinzu „Das steht in dem Buch, dass ich gerade lese. Menschen, die nach außen viel Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlen, sind zumeist sehr verunsichert."

„Ich glaube, verunsichert ist etwas anderes.", murmelte Remus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch niemand schien darauf zu achten.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?", fragte James plötzlich.

Sirius zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Du hast es ja gehört, meine Mutter schläft ihren Rausch aus und mein Vater, ist noch", der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte kurz die Augen, „arbeiten."

„Rausch?", fragte Remus zögernd.

„Ja, Alkoholrausch, Remus.", erwiderte Sirius ruhig und sah den Blonden dabei fast herausfordernd an. „Ihr lernt die beiden dann eben erst morgen kennen, glaubt mir ihr verpasst damit nichts. Kommt jetzt, ich zeig euch eure Zimmer."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviews?! 

****

****

**_A/N:  Ihr haltet Sirius für tolerant, Regulus für zuckersüß und Remus für heterosexuell?_**

****

****

**_So ein Schwachsinn!_**


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Black (Ja ja, da fragt sich bloß wieder, welcher)

Vielen lieben Dank an die lieben, tollen und wundervollen Leutchen, die ein review hinterlassen haben.

@Lady Arrogance: *knuddel* Jetzt kommt sogar Regulus vor...

@black: Mein vorheriger Name war aloha999, nichts auf das ich stolz bin ^^

Rahel, Carys, Franzi, Padfoot´s Mate, theSilent, Tscha, Wilarin, snuggles, Gosip-Devil-Girl und inlaka. 

***alle ganz fest knuddelt***

****

**Das gar alte und fürnehme Haus des Blacks**

****

****

****

****

****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

****

****

****

Kapitel 3 

„Wir werden uns alle ein Zimmer teilen. Wie in Hogwarts.", meinte Sirius schon fast gelangweilt, während Remus, Peter und James ihm mit offenem Mund durch die fast labyrinthischen Gänge folgten.

Sie waren sehr breit angelegt, sodass die vier problemlos nebeneinander gehen konnten. Goldene kreisrunde Lampen erhellten den Weg zu beiden Seiten und sorgten in der sonst so bedrohlich und düster wirkenden Umgebung für eine wesentlich freundlichere Atmosphäre. Der Boden war, wie auch die Eingangshalle, aus grau meliertem Stein, vielleicht sogar Marmor...

Die unteren Enden der Wände war mit den seltsamsten Linien verziert. Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, es waren lange dünne silbrig glitzernde Silhouetten, die in einer fast unheimlichen Perfektheit ineinander flossen. „Was ist das, Sirius?", fragte der Blonde leise, ohne den Blick von den silbrigen Umrissen nehmen zu können.

Der Schwarzhaarige, der schon ein Stück weiter vorne war, drehte sich milde überrascht um. Dass sich jemand _dafür _interessieren konnte...

Remus war mittlerweile stehen geblieben, James und Peter ebenfalls, wussten sie doch nicht im geringsten wo sie hin mussten. 

„_Parsel_.", erklärte Sirius, seine Hände in der schon fast zur Alltäglichkeit gewordenen Geste, tief in die Hosentaschen gesteckt.

James und Peter zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern, doch Remus schien, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht belesener...

„Gibt es denn Parselmünder in deiner Familie?", fragte Remus.

„Hm, ein paar.", meinte Sirius, als wäre das Beherrschen der Schlangensprache etwas schier gewohnheitsmäßiges...

„Ein paar?"

„Drei oder vier. Ich glaube mein Urgroßvater konnte es.", sagte Sirius und zum ersten Mal seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, klang so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Er war einer der wenigen Normalen in dieser Familie."

„Hallo?", fragte auf einmal James hinter ihnen, „Nett, dass ihr uns ignoriert, aber was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte er spöttisch und zeigte auf die Verzierungen, Peter neben ihm nickte nur.

„Parsel ist die seltene und äußerst zweifelhafte Kunst mit Schlagen zu sprechen. Es soll angeblich nicht mehr als ein unzusammenhängiges Zischen sein. Zweifelhaft ist diese Gabe vor allem, weil Salazar Slytherin, einer der Schulgründer und Hausherr von Slytherin, selbst ein Parslemund war. Und wie man weiß, war er... nun ja... nicht der Netteste. Er verabscheute Muggelgeborene und ging sogar soweit sie zu jagen." Es klang wie der auswendiggelernte Text aus einem Buch der Bibliothek Hogwarts´, aber die anderen drei waren Remus Lesesucht zwischenzeitlich gewahr geworden und hatten ihn schließlich trotzdem als _Unruhestifter erster Klasse_ akzeptiert.

„Tja,", fügte Sirius mit einem bitteren Unterton hinzu, „meine Familie ist eben auch nicht die Netteste."

Für einen Moment herrschte eisige Stille zwischen ihnen, keiner wollte Sirius so wirklich widersprechen, doch dann wechselte Remus schnell das Thema.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch eine Schrift gibt."

„Das wissen die wenigsten.", murmelte Sirius nur.

Plötzlich räusperte Peter sich vernehmlich. „Ähm, wie sieht es mit dir aus, also ich meine kannst du das da lesen?", fragte er sichtlich peinlich berührt.

„Nein.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und schob die Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Das hatte ich recht früh herausgefunden, und warum wohl? Als ich ein halbes Jahr alt war, hatte meine werte Mutter nichts besseres zu tun mich, als ihren erstgeborenen Sohn, vor diese Striche hier zu setzen,", Sirius sah fast mit Ekel zu den silbrig schimmernden Konturen herab, „Und zu warten, ob ich anfange unsinniges Zeug zu zischen." Peter, James und Remus sahen betreten zu Boden. „So wie sie, nach einer Flasche Schnaps.", fügte er gequält grinsend hinzu, doch seine Freunde verstanden, dass nur sein Stolz den Schwarzhaarigen dran hinderte, ehrlich zu sein.

„Wir sollten weitergehen, oder?", begann James zögerlich. 

Sirius, der noch immer wie gebannt auf die Linien gestarrt hatte, schreckte kurz hoch. „Ja...ja...gehen wir.", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

**

„Das ist es.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Inzwischen kam sich Remus wie der letzte Idiot vor, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit – und die bot sich in diesem Haus gar oft – starrte er absolut gefesselt durch die Gegend und konnte nichts anderes als „Hmpf..." von sich geben.

So wie auch jetzt...

Es war dem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts gar nicht unähnlich, kreisrund angelegt, vier Betten wie die Zacken eines Sternes ausgerichtet. Und doch differenzierte sich dieser Raum eindeutig von dem des Schlosses. Statt den sonst so gewohnten rot und goldenen Bettwäschen war alles hier – oh Wunder – in pechschwarz, genauso wie die, nun zugezogenen, Vorhänge. Auch waren es keine Himmelbetten, viel mehr _Ehebetten_.

Remus bekam Gänsehaut.

In Hogwarts waren sie zwar auch breiter als Einzelbetten, aber das hier... Merlin, das waren wahrlich Ehebetten. Mit je zwei Polstern und Decken und nur einer Matratze. 

Auch Peter und James schienen zu stutzen.

„Sirilein, warum sind die Betten... tja... so _breit_?", fragte James etwas unbeholfen.

Dieser grinste nur kurz. „Normalerweise schlafen hier die Freunde oder besser _Verbündeten_ meiner Eltern und das sind zumeist Ehepaare."

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Zimmer?", fragte Peter schnell.

„Im obersten Stock.", antwortete Sirius.

„Dürfen wir es sehen?"

„Später."

Obschon Remus etwas verwirrt über Sirius Verhalten war, stellte er keine weiteren Fragen und folgte stattdessen seinen Freunden schweigend ins anliegende Bad. 

Üblicherweise brauchten die vier immer länger im Bad, was – gegen so manch bissigen Behauptungen seitens anderer Gryffindors – nicht an irgendeinem wahnwitzigen Schönheitstrauma lag (A/N:  man stelle sich vor wie Sirius, sich mit Antifaltencreme sorgfältig das Gesicht einschmiert ^^), sondern schlichtweg daran, dass meistens irgendeine dieser furchtbar wichtigen und absolut unentbehrlichen Zahnpastatubenschlachten geführt werden mussten. Wie Kleinkinder...

Doch heute standen sie stillschweigend nebeneinander und wagten es kaum sich zu bewegen, was zum einen an der im allgemeinen miesen Atmosphäre, aber auch an dem fast erdrückenden Badezimmer, lag.

Es war, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Räumen nicht schwarz, sondern strahlend weiß. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Haus und seinen Einwohnern, es wirkte so freundlich und ....einladend. Die beiden riesigen Badewannen standen in einer Ecke, gut versteckt hinter, etwas dass James nach ein paar Minuten stillen Betrachtens schließlich als stillgelegten Springbrunnen enttarnte. Die deckenhohen Spiegel vermittelten eine gewisse Seriosität doch zugleich auch Offenheit.

„Es ist erst halb zwölf.", stellte James grinsend fest. Er lag auf seinem Bett und testete den Komfort eines Ehebettes aus, indem er sich abwechselnd von der linken zur rechten Seite rollte. 

Remus und Peter lagen schon länger in ihren Betten, in die jeweiligen Bücher vertieft. Sie sahen nur kurz auf, grinsten zurück und widmeten sich dann wieder ihren Wälzern. 

Sirius war der einzige, der James Andeutung verstanden zu haben schien. „Vielleicht in die Kerker?", fragte er mit gespielt begeisterter Stimme und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, genau wissend, dass er nun auch Remus und Peters ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, obwohl sie ihre Köpfe noch immer gesenkt hatten. „Früher hat man sie benutzt um Muggel zu quälen, heute werden sie _kaum_ mehr benutzt." Sirius Stimme klang eintönig und ohne jedes Gefühl, ganz so als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen.

„Kaum?", fragte Remus ungläubig und legte sein Buch nun endgültig beiseite. 

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war ausdruckslos. 

„Mein Vater benutzt ihn gelegentlich."

James ließ ein schrilles Lachen hören. „Was?" Er sprach damit nur aus, was Peter und Remus ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Er braucht es für _etwaige Unternehmungen_.", antwortete Sirius mit erstaunlich kalter und zurückweisender Stimme, seine Augen waren nun ruhig auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, obschon er sich der verwirrten Blicke seiner Freunde sehr wohl bewusst war.

„Welcher Art?", fragte nun Peter leise und lief rosarot an, es war ihm nur zu deutlich anzusehen, dass er Angst vor Sirius und dessen Stimmungsschwankungen hatte.

„Was weiß ich.", schnauzte Sirius ungehalten zurück. Er schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die weiche Bettdecke.

Peter zuckte merklich zusammen und auch Remus erschrak kurz. Nur James schien nicht im geringsten beeindruckt.

„Ist er ein Todesser?", fragte er direkt und alles stand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde still, niemand bewegte sich.

Doch ein hohles – und viel zu schlecht vorgetäuschtes – Lachen, seitens Sirius, unterbrach das unbehagliche Schweigen.

„Oh nein, Jamesie, nein er ist kein Todesser, aber glaub mir seine _Unternehmungen_ stehen denen Voldemorts in nichts nach."

Und obwohl der Gryffindor gerne weitergefragt hätte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es jetzt besser wäre den Mund zu halten.

„Also, was ist, wollt ihr nun die Kerker sehen?", fragte Sirius ohne aufzusehen.

Remus und Peter tauschten zweifelnde Blicke, aber kneifen galt nicht.

**

Und wieder führte Sirius seine Freunde, Richtung Eingangshalle, durch die Gänge.

Die anderen drei sahen sich hin und wieder ängstlich nach hinten um, irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, dass sollten sie erwischt werden, Strafen à la Filch auf sie warten würden. Der Unterschied war nur, dass sie sich hier, im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts, nicht im geringsten auskannten.

„Sirius, ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir wieder umkehren.", meinte James schließlich. Klar, normalerweise war er bei jedem Blödsinn dabei, vor allem bei denen die wirklich gefährlich werden konnten, aber jetzt, da war er sich sicher, hatte er seine Grenze erreicht.

„Angst?"

„Das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun.", mischte sich nun auch Remus mit ein.

 Erst als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass gar nicht der Schwarzhaarige gesprochen hatte...

Sirius drehte sich ruckartig um, sein schwarzer Umhang wirbelte dabei eindrucksvoll hoch.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehten auch Remus, Peter und James sich um... und erstarrten.

Ein paar Meter hinter ihnen, halb im Schatten verborgen, stand jemand.

Und, obschon man keine genauen Umrisse erkennen konnte, zweifelte Remus keine Sekunde dran, wer da stand...

Regulus trat zwei Schritte nach vorne... Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt... seine Haare, hinter die Ohren geschoben...der pechschwarze Umhang schmiegte sich perfekt an seinen Körper...das Licht, dass von den goldenen Lampen ausging erhellte sein Gesicht nur teilweise.... um seine Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, der jedoch ihre eisblaue Farbe nur noch mehr betonte. Die langen Finger seiner rechten Hand tippten spielerisch gegen seinen Oberarm...

„Wohin wollt ihr denn noch so spät?", fragte er leise und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Doch nicht in die Kerker, oder?" 

Der Blonde schluckte fest..._der Anblick_...sein Herz raste und das warme Blut rauschte unter seiner Haut.

Sirius schnaufte verächtlich und schob seine drei Freunde energisch zur Seite.

„Ein Wort zu Vater, und du...", zischte Sirius und seine Augen wurden seltsam dunkel. 

„Und ich?", fragte Regulus herausfordernd, doch es klang viel mehr nach einem höhnischen Zischen, dass Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Die beiden Brüder standen sich bewegungslos gegenüber, es war schwer zu sagen, wessen Gesichtsausdruck hasserfüllter war...

„Dann-", begann Sirius flüsternd und trat einen Schritt auf Regulus zu, doch im nächsten Moment wurde die, zum zerreißen gespannte Stille, von einem ohresbetäubenden Schrie durchbrochen...

Der Schwarzhaarige wirbelte überrascht herum, auch Regulus schien wie aus einer Trance gerissen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rührte sich niemand, dann lief Sirius, ohne ein weiteres Wort, los. Regulus war knapp hinter ihm, ihre Schritte hallten schrill nach. Remus warf einen zögernden Blick zu James, doch dann sah er, in dessen Augen, genau das sah, was er fühlte. 

_Angst, aber vor allem...** Neugierde**_

Ohne weiter zu reden, folgten die beiden Sirius, auch Peter hastete schnell hinter ihnen her.

Binnen kurzem hatten sie die beiden Brüder fast eingeholt. Zum Großteil deswegen, weil Sirius lange Haare hinter ihm her wehten und sie sich so nicht verlaufen konnten.

Hastig stürzten sie die Treppe hinunter, Remus hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, die außergewöhnliche Deckenmalerei anzustarren.

Zu ihrer linken befand sich eine riesige Eichentür, Sirius und Regulus zögerten eine Sekunde, was James, Peter und Remus die Chance gab sie endgültig einzuholen. 

Dann stieß Sirius mit einem kräftigen Stoss die beiden Flügel der Tür auf und trat, dicht gefolgt von den anderen vieren, ein.

Ein Kaminfeuer erhellte den dunklen Raum... die Vorhände waren zugezogen....über dem Kamin prangte eine an den Enden runde, aus Holz gefertigte Ahnentafel... Der Großteil des Raum lag im Dunkel und so sehr Remus sich auch anstrengte, er konnte die tatsächliche Größe des Raumes nicht erfassen. In der Mitte stand ein ovaler, glatt polierter Holztisch, rundherum standen mindestens zehn Stühle.

Niemand war zu sehen...

Doch dann fiel Remus Blick auf den, ihnen am nähesten stehenden, Stuhl. Er war viel höher als die anderen und es schien, als wäre dies der Platz des Familienoberhauptes. Ein leises Wimmern war von der dort kauernden Gestalt zu hören, sie war zart gebaut und ihre schmalen Schultern zuckten unaufhörlich. Sehr feines und glattes schwarzes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände. 

Direkt vor ihr stand eine, bis auf einen winzigen Rest, geleerte Weinflasche...

„_Mutter?_", hauchte Sirius ungläubig.

**_***********************************************************************_**

**_A/N: Also, was haltet ihr davon? _**

****

****

****

**_Viel? Nichts? _**

****

****

****

**_Sagt schon!_**


	5. Kapitel 4

_Hmmm....._

Hab mich lange nicht mehr gemeldet, zumindest was diese Geschichte betrifft. Aber hier ist ein neues Chapter, von dem ich sehr hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, weil es für mich immensen persönlichen Wert hat. 

Sein wir mal ehrlich, wer das fünfte Buch gelesen hat, also fast alle von uns, es gibt so gut wie _gar keine _Erklärungen zu dem, für mich sehr wichtigem Haus der Blacks. Deshalb schreibe ich diese Geschichte, um mir und auch allen anderen, die das hier lesen, einen genaueren Eindruck über die Familie Black zu vermitteln. Das es sich hierbei um meinen persönlichen Eindruck und kein allgemeines Faktum handelt, ist somit klar. 

Ich akzeptiere und respektiere andere Meinungen bezüglich etwaiger Personen oder Details vollkommen, denn meine Vorstellung muss ja nicht die von jedem anderen darstellen. Also, ist die Sorge mancher wirklich unbegründet, dass ich meine Geschichte für einmalig und fehlerlos halte.

Nya, soviel nur zu einer bestimmten e-mail, die ich zu dieser Geschichte bekommen habe...

Vielen lieben Dank an folgende hinreißende und niedliche Reviewer:

@Lady Arrogance: Da fragst du noch, so oft wie Regulus bei dir ist...

@Carmen: Woah! Paaren? Mensch, hier redet doch noch keiner von paaren. Neee, weiß schon wie du das meinst, nya man wird noch sehen, welchen Black er nimmt *räusper*

@luvlee: *lach* Ja, ja meine irrsinnigen Wortdrehungen. Sorry, dafür.

@Alissa Black: Hey, stimmt eigentlich. Wow, warum fällt mir so was nie auf? Danke für den Hinweis.

@Jinx heledir: Nya, viele werden wohl nicht mehr kommen. Okay, einer noch...

@snuggles: Sorry...

@Tscha: Schnuuuggggiii!!! Regulus und Remus? *überleg* Vielleicht reicht dir das hier fürs Erste...

Genauso riesige *knuffs* und *knuddels* gehen an:

Inlaka, Carmen, Carys, hermine24, Padfoot´s Mate und Leeloo2362. **Ihr seid so göttlich.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 4 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„_Du_?", wisperte Sirius Mutter düster. Ihre Augen wirkten wie zwei schwarze leere Punkte, gefühllos und ohne den geringsten Ansatz von Liebe. 

Sirius blinzelte kurz, es schien als wäre sogar er über diese Reaktion überrascht.

„Du, schlammblütiger **Bastard**.", flüsterte sie weiter und hob langsam einen ihrer dürren knochigen Finger, um auf ihren Sohn zu zeigen.

Remus, James und Peter standen einfach nur stumm da. Sirius hatte sie wohl gewarnt, dass seine Mutter kaltherzig war, aber das hier...

Regulus hingegen, verschränkte seine Arme wieder vor der Brust und grinste nur allzu selbstzufrieden und glücklich.

Sirius legte seinen Kopf kurz nach hinten. Wie immer es auch schien, wie gefasst er auch wirkte, ein Blick in seine Augen und man wusste nur zu gut was für eine Bedeutung Schmerz in seinem Leben hatte.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mutter.", antwortete er schon fast lässig und fixierte ihr, nun zu einer fast beängstigenden Grimasse, verzogenes Gesicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, dann wandte sich ihr Blick auf einmal zu James, Remus und Peter. „Und was machen diese Missgeburten in unserem Haus?"

Remus zuckte unbewusst zurück, Peter wurde rot und wandte den Blick gen Boden und auch James war sprachlos.

„Du hast sie eingeladen.", erwiderte Sirius und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er ihnen einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „Aber daran erinnerst du dich nicht mehr und ich nehme an das diese Flasche hier einen großen Verdienst dazu geleistet hat."

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu sprechen?", zischte sie und ihre Augen schienen nun zur Gänze schwarz. „Ich habe solche Wesen sicher nicht in dieses ehrenwerte Haus geladen." Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Sirius.

Remus konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das hier Mrs. Black sein sollte. Dieser Brief, was war mit dem? Den konnte diese Person doch niemals verfasst haben.

„Nun ja wahrscheinlich hast du es vor dem Genuss etwaigen Alkohols getan? Wer weiß?", fragte Sirius und zuckte gespielt unwissend die Schultern.

Langsam, wie ein Schlange die sich auf ihre Beute zu bewegt, stand Mrs. Black von dem hohen Stuhl auf. Ihre Haare verdeckten den Großteil ihres Gesichts, nur die dunklen Augen und das bösartige Grinsen waren zu erkennen. Der Schwarzhaarige verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, seine Schultern wurden starr und seine Lippen waren nur noch Striche.

Regulus konnte seine Freude nun kaum mehr verbergen. Er starrte seine Mutter mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Furcht an, wohl wissend oder hoffend, was sie nun tun würde.

_Sie wird ihn schlagen, ohne Zweifel..._

Eine Handbreit von Sirius Brust blieb seine Mutter jedoch abrupt stehen, nur ein paar Zentimeter war sie kleiner als er.

Allen Anwesenden stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem.

Ihr Lächeln veränderte sich...

...die Gesichtszüge entspannten sich unwillkürlich...

und ihre Augen wirkten plötzlich nicht mehr so starr und ausdruckslos...

Vorsichtig, fast sanft hob sie ihre linke Hand und führte sie zu Sirius Wange. Dieser konnte sogar ohne ihre direkte Berührung die Kälte, die von ihr ausging spüren. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken entlang.

Seine Mutter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fast so als wolle sie Sirius beruhigen.

„Ich werde dich niemals schlagen.", flüsterte sie und ihre eisige Hand berührte wie ein dünner Hauch die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. „Niemals hörst du."

Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Auch James und Peter neben ihm entspannten sich sichtlich. Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte das Grinsen aus Regulus Gesicht nicht und nicht weichen.

Und auch Sirius schien es besser zu wissen...

„Das überlasse ich doch lieber deinem Vater.", fügte sie mit klirrend kalter Stimme hinzu und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich, wie zur Bekräftigung des eben gesagten, schmerzhaft in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Sirius unterdrückte mir aller Macht einen Aufschrei der Schmerzen, stattdessen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Warte nur bis er kommt, dann siehst du, was du von deiner Frechheit hast..."

Ihr Stimme klang wie ein monotoner Singsang.

„Darf ich dich hinauf begleiten, Mutter?", fragte auf einmal Regulus und Begierde lag in seinem sonst so unergründlichen Blick.

Es schien, als bemerkte sie erst jetzt, dass auch ihr anderer Sohn anwesend war.

Ihre Hand sank langsam wieder.

„Oh, aber natürlich.", erwiderte sie mit der selben eintönigen Stimme.

Regulus streckte seine Mutter einen abgewinkelten Arm entgegen.

James, Peter und Remus senken ihre Blicke...aus Angst...

Sekunden später waren die beiden durch die große Eichentür verschwunden, obschon man ihre Schritte noch länger über den Steinboden echoen hörte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Remus und den anderen beiden. Sie mussten ihn erst gar nicht an sehen, um zu wissen, dass Tränen sein Gesicht entlang rannen.

Ein paar Minuten bewegte sich keiner, doch dann durchbrach Sirius schlagartig die beklemmende Stille. „Ich glaube wir heben uns die Kerker für ein anderes Mal auf. Es ist spät genug, gehen wir schlafen." Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte wortlos an seinen Freunden vorbei.

Remus konnte die roten blutigen Male nur flüchtig erkennen die, die Fingernägel seiner Mutter hinterlassen hatten.

***

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Remus auf. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ihn geweckt hatte. Der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt, James, Peter und Sirius lagen schlafend in ihren Betten und es schien nicht so, als würde einer von ihnen bald aufwachen.

Remus wandte seinen Kopf zur Tür. Wer klopfte schon um diese Zeit bei ihnen an? Angst durchfuhr ihn und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht sollte er Sirius aufwecken, wer wusste schon, wer oder was da gerade nach Einlass verlangte.

_Angsthase_...flüsterte auf einmal eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Kommst du nicht ein einziges Mal ohne Sirius oder James klar?_

Das Klopfen wurde lauter...dringlicher...

_Wie ein kleines Mädchen...Angsthase...Angsthase..._

Wütend schlug Remus seine aufgewärmte Bettdecke zur Seite. „Ich bin kein Angsthase.", murmelte er dabei. Leise rutschte er vom Bett und schlich Richtung Tür.

Das Klopfen wurde monoton, immer wiederkehrend, und ohne es genau zu begreifen passte sich Remus Atmung exakt dem Rhythmus der Schläge an...

Er warf einen letzten angsterfüllten Blick zu den schlafenden Schatten der anderen. Das spärliche Mondlicht, dass durch die Fenster drang, erhellte seine zitternde Hand, als er wie in Zeitlupe nach der Türschnalle griff.

„Ich bin kein Angsthase...ich bin mutig..._ich bin mutig_...", redete sich der Blonde immer wieder ein. Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss er die Tür auf. Im ersten Moment starrte er nur verwirrt auf den leeren Gang, doch dann nahm er eine rasche Bewegung vor sich war...

„Wusste ich es doch...", zischte eine Stimme und Sekunden später trat Regulus Black aus einem der Schatten.

Seine Augen waren, wie immer, vollkommen ruhig auf Remus gerichtet. Dieser vermochte nicht zu sagen, welches Gefühl ihn gerade mehr beherrschte...Angst oder Erregung...

Schon im folgenden Moment verfluchte sich der Blonde, dass der Anblick dieses Jungens solch eine Reaktion auf ihn hatte. Unwillkürlich richtete sich sein Blick auf Regulus schmale Lippen. Sie waren blass, doch, und das wusste Remus ohne zu zögern, samtig und weich...

Wie zur Bestätigung leckte sich Regulus über eben diese, wohl wissend was das bei dem Blonden auslöste.

„Ich hab dich doch nicht aufgeweckt, oder?", fragte er fast zärtlich und sein Mund blieb einen Spalt offen. 

_Welche Einladung..._

Remus schloss gequält die Augen. Wenn er ihn nicht ansah, dann konnte er auch...

Ein zarter Windhauch, eine feine Bewegung, kaum nennenswert, huschte über Remus erhitztes Gesicht...Windhauch? 

Nein...

 Regulus´ Atem...

„Was denn? Gefalle ich dir nicht?", fragte er und mit einem Schaudern des Entsetzens musste Remus feststellen, dass der Schwarzhaarige schon _sehr _nahe bei ihm stand. Viel zu nahe.

Er konnte dessen Körper spüren, die Erhebung, die zweifellos seine Brust darstellte...aber auch jene ein paar Etagen tiefer. Doch war sich Remus in diesem Augenblick gar nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um Regulus´ oder seine eigene handelte...

Dann drückten sich dessen hinreißend geschwungenen Lippen auf die des Blonden.

Remus hatte das Gefühl als würden Stromschläge durch ihn zucken, sein Körper wurde siedensheiß. Noch niemals hatte er etwas auch nur annähend so intensiv und völlig vereinnehmend gespürt. Es war, als würden sich all seine Sinne verstärken, nur um sich besser auf den Kuss des Schwarzhaarigen konzentrieren zu können. Er konnte sich Regulus betörendem Geruch und seiner samtenen Zunge, die nun sanft gegen seine Lippen stupste einfach nicht entziehen... 

Vorsichtig teilten sich seine Lippen...der Kuss...immer tiefer, immer fordernder....ohne es genau zu bemerken schlang Remus beide Arme um den andern und zog ihn somit noch näher zu sich...

Alles schmolz dahin.... was zählte waren nur noch diese Lippen, diese unglaubliche Zunge und das Wissen, dass das hier niemals enden würde...

_Niemals..._

„Niemals...", nuschelte der Blonde leise.

„**REMUS**!!"

„Nein...", quengelte Remus und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Es gibt diese Sekunde, zwischen dem Schlafen und dem Wachsein, nur ein kurzer Moment in dem man die Chance hat seine Träume einzufangen, um sie immer wieder neu zu erleben...

Doch dieser Augenblick verstreicht schnell...oft viel zu schnell...

„WACH AUF!!!", lärmte James ungehalten und schüttelte Remus unsanft.

Erschrocken riss der Blonde die Augen auf und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Neben ihm knieten seine drei Freunde, fertig angezogen und augenscheinlich äußerst amüsiert von dieser Situation.

„Na bitte,", flötete James munter, „Beeil dich, wir wollen nicht ewig warten und Zähne putzen nicht vergessen."

Der Blonde fühlte wie sein Blick sich verschleierte und die Enttäuschung rasendschnell Besitz von ihm ergriff.

Ein Traum...

„Nur ein Traum...", hauchte er und Verzweiflung brannte in seiner Brust.

„Was?", fragte Peter grinsend, „Was murmelst du da die ganze Zeit vor dich hin?"

„Ni-Nichts.", erwiderte Remus stockend, das Gefühl von Regulus Lippen, wie sie seine eigenen liebkosten und ihn völlig die Kontrolle verlieren ließen war noch so nahe...so real... 

Wie konnte etwas, dass seinen Körper, seinen Geist und auch seinen Verstand so benebelte und gleichzeitig so erfüllte und perfektionierte, nur ein einfacher Traum gewesen sein. Nicht mehr als ein zarter Windhauch der Illusion?

„Remus **BEEIL** dich, verdammt.", rief Sirius und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum. Dessen Gedanken fanden dadurch ein abruptes Ende, er sah fast schon schockiert zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. „Und sag, mal warum sabberst du eigentlich so?"

**

**_Hm, wie gefiel es euch denn?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Musstet ihr das Fenster öffnen, weil euch die  brillant beschriebene Kussszene so begeistert und berauscht hat?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Oder weil euch bei dem Gedanken daran, so ein seltsam würgreizerregendes Gefühl überkommt?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Reviews, wie immer, sehr erwünscht..._**


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Ach ihr lieben Leutchen, ich weiß es genauso wenig, wie ihr.

Na gut! Diese kleine Regulus-Remus-Zunge-im-Hals-des-anderen- Szene dürfte ein paar von euch doch ein bisschen aufgeregt haben. *grinst unschuldig*

Heute gibt es ein bisschen Familiengeschichte, hoffe mal, dass euch das auch interessiert. Sex-technisch geht es in dem Chap aber trotzdem zur Sache. Und zwar zur eigenen, wenn man das so sagen kann ^^ 

Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben hat mir gleich aus mehreren Gründen sehr viel Spaß gemacht, werde jetzt aber nichts näheres verraten, wer aber nicht zum ersten mal eine meiner Geschichten liest, weiß, dass ich absolut nichts gegen Perversitäten aller Art habe und von denen gibt es hier **mit Sicherheit **genug. *eg*

*knuddlknuffs* gehen raus an:

Wilarin, Tscha, snuggels, DarkVelvet, Carys, Leeloo2362, Jinx heledir, Alissa Black, Lady Arrogance, Moonix, Shayenne, Gossip-Gril-Devil und Yoshina. **Vielen lieben Dank!**

**@**snuggles: *tröst* Noch ist nichts entschieden...

**@**DarkVelvet: Bin schon seeehr gespannt auf dein Werk ^^

**@**Leeloo2362: Darf ich mal am Rande fragen, was meine Geschichte mit deiner Vorliebe für die Autorin heitzi zu tun hat? 

**@**Alissa Black: Äh…ja genau *am kopf kratz* Als vergesslicher Mensch bist du genau an die Richtige geraten *lach* Aber ich erinnere mich schon wieder...es ging darum, dass ich am Beginn des ersten Chapters einen logischen Fehler, was das zurückzählen der Sekunden betrifft, gemacht habe.

**@**Lady Arrogance: Verdammt, dass hatte ich fast vergessen! Da fällt mir ein, was hatten wir uns als Rückgabedatum   ausgemacht? *grins*

**@**Moonix: Ach das ist von der Länge schon in Ordnung, Review bleibt Review. ^^

**@**Gossip-Devil-Girl: *lachweg* Ob ich die Story schon fertig hab? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was in dem Chapter genau passieren soll. Ist aber in der Hinsicht positiv, dass ich, wie du schon erwähntest, immer wieder alles neu ausarbeiten kann (was ich auch immer mache!)

@_@

Also, wie immer gilt: Schreibt mir eure Meinung. Ob e-mail oder review, alles wird gerne gelesen und auch dankend erwähnt.

@_@_@ @_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

@_@_@ @_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Kapitel 5 

@_@_@ @_@_

„Ihr solltet euch lieber beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Frühstück, obwohl ich auf die zwei Giftspritzen lieber verzichten würde.", sagte Sirius künstlich lachend. Nachdem nun auch endlich Remus aufgestanden war, was sich, da er _sehr_ schlaftrunken wirkte, als überaus schwierig erwiesen hatte, war es nun Peter, der die Gruppe aufhielt.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte er sich in ihrem, eigentlich für alle gedachten, Badezimmer eingeschlossen.

Durch Sirius Stimme direkt neben ihm, wurde Remus ziemlich unfreiwillig aus etwaigen detailgetreuen Wiederholungen der letzten Nacht gerissen. Noch immer schien dieser Kuss den Blonden in irgendeiner Art und Weise fest zuhalten, sein Herz ließ es keine Sekunde zu, dass etwas anderes seine Gedanken auch nur im Ansatz so beherrschte.

„Wir sind sowieso schon fertig.", verteidigte sich James und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter, dieser nickte nur zustimmend. „Nur Peter...ist noch im Bad."

Ohne weitere Umschweife drehte Sirius aum Absatz um und ging auf ihr gemeinsames Bad zu. Von innen waren seltsam würgende Geräusche zu hören, die schließlich sogar James (und durch dessen Drängen) auch  Remus dazu brachten ihrem Freund schnell zu folgen. Verdutzt starrte Sirius auf die einfache Holztür, das Rumoren von drinnen wurde für einen Moment unterbrochen. 

„Los!", flüsterte James und schubste den Schwarzhaarigen nach vorne. „Lausch schon!"

Zornig wirbelte dieser wieder herum und nuschelte leise: „Sicher nicht, geh du doch, wenn du so scharf drauf bist." Er zeigte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen besten Freund. 

„_Ahhhh..._"

...Gut, ein Freund, der sich gerade...tja, was auch immer... mag vielleicht eine seltene Ausnahme für andere und trotzdem erlaubte Gedanken sein.

Synchron drehten sich alle drei zur Tür. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erstaunen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde riskierte es keiner zu sprechen, insgeheim wollten sie alle wissen, was Peter sonst noch so...schrie...

„Oh mein Gott...", wisperte Remus geschockt, Regulus war dabei seltsam schnell vergessen (zumindest für den Augenblick), und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was macht er da drinnen?"

Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich Sirius und James Blicke und ihre Gedanken waren die gleichen.

_Süßer, unschuldiger Junge..._

„Remus, er..." James suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „er...weißt du im Leben eines Jungen kommen früher oder später gewisse Gedanken auf, vollkommen natürliche Gedanken. Und mit der Zeit will ein Junge diese wunderbaren Gefühle eben voll ausschöpfen."

Sirius zog entgeistert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aus welchem Magazin hast du das?"

James zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „_Junge Männer heute_."

Der Schwarzhaarige verzog abweisend das Gesicht. „Mit dir geh ich nie wieder gemeinsam duschen."

„**Hallo?**", mischte sich auf einmal Remus wieder ein, der bis dato nur stumm zugehört hatte. Wem, dass sei jetzt jedem selbst überlassen.

„Was?", zischten die beiden Gryffindors gleichzeitig.

„Wovon redet ihr da eigentlich?"

„Selbstbefriedigung.", erklärte James einfach.

„Onanieren, Masturbieren, sich einen runter holen... nenn es wie du willst.", ergänzte Sirius, augenscheinlich fachkundig.

„Da spricht der Kenner!", neckte James seinen Freund, doch dieser schien gar nicht darauf eingehen zu wollen. 

„Sei leise! Hört ihr das?", fragte Remus und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, Sirius und James sahen sich zuerst nur verwirrt an, doch dann beugten auch sie sich vor. Ihr Gesichter berührten fast die Tür.

„Nein, ich hör nichts.", sagte Sirius ein wenig unbefriedigt. (die Wortwahl ist hier **kein** Zufall)

„Eben. Er ist fertig.", flüsterte Remus und drückte sein Gesicht nun endgültig gegen die Tür. 

„So schnell?", fragte James ungläubig.

„Hey, wer weiß wie lange er das schon macht, wir haben es ja nicht von Anfang an gehört.", meinte Sirius.

„Was ich **nicht** unbedingt schade finde.", murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd, was ihm einen sehr überraschten Blick seitens der anderen beiden einbrachte. „Also bitte...", fuhr der Blonde fort, „Dachtet ihr etwa ich wüsste nicht, was er da drinnen macht?"

„Also..", begann Sirius zögernd.

„Das ist doch exakt das gleiche, wie bei euch." Remus sah die beiden grinsend an. „Als wüsste ich nicht, was du oben im Schlafsaal machst,", er deutete auf, den nun ziemlich verdattert dreinblickenden, James, „wenn du mal wieder behauptest die  neuesten Quidditchhefte zu studieren." Er schnaubte verächtlich. 

James starrte nur entsetzt zu Remus. Sirius hingegen schien die Sache für ausgesprochen vergnüglich zu halten, doch nicht mehr lange...

„Was lachst du da eigentlich so blöd?", fragte der Blonde Sirius mit einem wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Bitte, du bist ja noch viel schlimmer als der da", er deutete nebensächlich auf den nun knallroten James, „Jeden Mittwoch um punkt 19:00 verschwindest du ins Bad um, wie du dann immer mit glasigen Augen erklärst, zu kontrollieren, ob keiner unsere Zahnbürsten klaut. Also bitte!"

Sirius Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du redest...", widersprach er mit zittriger Stimme, doch seine Augen wirkten schon wieder so eigenartig glasig...

Ein erschrockenes Aufstöhnen seitens James, unterbrach Remus und Sirius Blickgefecht. „Er kommt."

„Schon wieder?", fragte Remus schlicht, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde schmerzlichst klar, dass James recht hatte (und zwar nicht in _dem_ Sinn!). Man konnte hören wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. „Schnell weg!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen richteten sich die drei auf und stürmten zu ihren jeweiligen Betten. Die Türklinge wurde langsam nach unten gedrückt... James versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt in einem Quidditchheft zu blättern. Nur mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften betrat Peter das Zimmer... Sirius legte sich schnell zurück und verschränkte pfeifend die Hände hinterm Kopf... „Tut mir leid, dass ich solange gebraucht hab.", grinste Peter entschuldigend. Remus sah rasch von seinem willkürlich aufgeschlagenen Buch auf. „Oh, kein Problem, Peter."

Sirius versuchte sich mit aller Macht von dieser Frage abzuhalten, doch die Neugierde war zu groß. „Was hat dich denn aufgehalten?", fragte er, ohne aufzuschauen. 

James keuchte kurz erschrocken auf und auch Remus wirkte perplex.

„Das Wasser hat sich gestaut, da musste ich kurz nachhelfen.", erklärte Peter verdächtig ruhig.

„Mit der Hand nehme ich an?", fragte Sirius und blinzelte gegen die Sonne, um Peters Gesicht besser zu sehen.

„Mit dem Zauberstab.", erklärte Peter, über das plötzliche Interesse verwundert.

„Welchem?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unschuldig und setzte sich nun endgültig auf. 

„Meint ihr nicht, es wäre Zeit zu frühstücken?", redete plötzlich Remus dazwischen und schlug sein Buch lautstark zu. Auch James sprang rasch vom Bett und nickte heftig. „Ja, ich bin schon am verhungern."

Peter warf seinen Freunde zwar verwirrte Blicke zu, doch dachte er sich wohl nichts weiter dabei und zog sich schnell hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes an. Dies gab den anderen die Möglichkeit Sirius anzubrüllen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", fuhr Remus seinen Freund zornig an. „Ich frage dich ja auch nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, dass du auch diverse, mir leider unbekannte, Jungenamen stöhnst, wenn du dich mal wieder im Bad verschanzt hast oder?" Ohne zu fragen setzte er sich auch auf Sirius Bett.

„Woher..."

„Hey, wenn sich schon mal die einmalige Chance ergibt, Sirius Black beim, wie nanntest du er vorher doch so treffend... masturbieren zu zuhören, dann nehme ich sie doch auch wahr.", grinste Remus, doch dann schien ihm schlagartig bewusst, was er da genau gesagt hatte und eine kindliche Röte überzog sofort sein Gesicht.

„Remus, du machst mir langsam Angst.", erwiderte James kopfschüttelnd. „Zuerst dein Wissen um unsere geheimsten Geheimnisse, jetzt auch noch deine zweite Identität als Voyeur." 

„Ich höre nicht dauernd zu, nur dieses eine mal.", meinte Remus beschämt.

Sirius schwieg noch immer und starrte stattdessen betont lässig in eine andere Richtung. Und obwohl der Blonde den Augenkontakt suchte, ignorierte Sirius ihn vollkommen. 

„Fertig!", rief auf einmal Peter hinter ihnen. Alle drei schreckten wieder kurz hoch, doch dann gingen sie, von Sirius angeführt, nach unten frühstücken.

*

„Ha!", rief Sirius und stieß seine Faust triumphierend in die Luft. Nachdem sie, erstaunlich schnell, durch die verwirrenden Gänge dieses Hauses gefunden und die eindrucksvolle Eingangshalle durchschritten hatten (ratet mal, was Remus gemacht hat? Ja, richtig... gestarrt!), hatte Sirius darauf bestanden, dass die anderen drei draußen warten sollten und er alleine reingehen und schauen würde, ob irgendwelche anderen Blacks zugegen waren. Nun gut, sein exakter Wortlaut war ein anderer gewesen... „Wartet hier ich schau mal nach, ob eine von den Missgeburten schon runter gekrochen ist."

Wie auch immer, nun war der Schwarzhaarige mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle geeilt. „Sie sind noch nicht wach!"

Und auch, wenn keiner es jemals zugegeben hätte, so waren James, Peter und Remus doch auch sehr froh, dass sich Mrs. Black und vor allem Regulus nicht die Ehre gaben. (Gründe zu nennen, spare ich mir jetzt einfach mal aus...*pfeif*) 

Immer noch ein wenig zögerlich traten James und die anderen in das riesige Esszimmer ein.

Als sie das letzte mal hier gewesen waren, hatte die nächtliche Dunkelheit mehr als die Hälfte des Raumes komplett verhüllt. Nun war es Vormittag, die Sonne strahlte durch die Buntglasfenster und tauchte somit alles in ein angenehm gedämpftes, orangenes Licht. Der riesige Kamin und die darüber hängende Ahnentafel wirkten jetzt weit weniger bedrohlich. Der „verdunkelte Bereich" zu ihrer rechten Seite war eine Art große Hausbar, die komplett schwarz vertäfelt war. Fein säuberlich, in einer Reihe aufgestellt standen mindestens fünfzig Flaschen verschiedensten Spiritus auf der oberen Ablage. 

„Das Heiligtum meiner Mutter.", erklärte Sirius mit einem Anflug Galgenhumor in der Stimme, als er Remus fragenden Blick bemerkte. 

Auf der linken Seite war eine Art Familiegalerie die, die verschiedensten, gezeichnet wie gemalten, Porträts der Blacks zeigten. Ganz oben erkannte Remus, wenn auch undeutlich, einen jungen Mann mit brünetten Haaren, er lächelte freundlich, was seine dunklen Augen noch mehr zum strahlen brachte. Neben ihm hing das Bild einer hübschen schwarzhaarigen Frau, sie lächelte ebenfalls, auch wenn es künstlich wirkte.

„Warum bewegen die sich alle nicht?", fragte Peter sichtlich verdutzt.

„Stell dir mal vor die würden alle reden.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem fast ängstlichen Seitenblick auf seine Familie. „Sie würden nur die ganze Zeit herumbrüllen und sich gegenseitig fertig machen. Zum Glück halten die Idioten zumindest jetzt endlich ihre Klappe..."

„Wer sind die beiden ganz oben?", fragte Remus neugierig. Alle Köpfe wandten sich sofort zu der obersten Reihe. 

 Sirius grinste. „Die beiden waren die ersten Blacks, die hier gewohnt haben. Wir wissen nicht einmal ihre Namen, weil sie angeblich sehr abgeschieden von der Außenwelt lebten, mitunter wohl ein Grund warum sie gerade dieses Grundstück wählten, wie auch immer, als die beiden starben hinterließen sie nur ihren einzigen Sohn, damals noch ein Baby. Es gibt keine Urkunden, auf denen ihre Namen festgehalten wurden. Wir wissen eben nur, dass es Blacks waren.", erklärte Sirius, die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen.

James, Remus und Peter starrten wie gebannt auf die Gemälde.

„Ihr einziger Sohn, sein Name war im übrigen Liborius, war wohl ein ziemlich mieser Typ."

...und Remus wusste ohne zögern warum...

In der Reihe unter den _ersten Blacks_ hing das Bild eines alten Mannes, der nur zornig auf sie hinabstarrte. Er bewegte sich zwar nicht, doch der Hass in seinem Augen ließ eine Gänsehaut über Remus Rücken laufen. 

„Gruselig, hab ich Recht?", fragte Sirius beiläufig und verzog beim Anblick des Mannes angewidert das Gesicht. „Er war ein

Muggel-Hasser und hat wohl so die allgemeine Haltung meiner Familie entscheidend mitbestimmt. Keine Ahnung, wie er es bei dem Gesichtsausdruck geschafft hat, aber er hat geheiratet und drei Töchter bekommen."

Tatsächlich hingen direkt unter seinem Bild, die von drei wunderhübschen Mädchen. Alle hatten sie pechschwarze Haare, so waren sie nur durch ihre Augenfarbe eindeutig zu unterscheiden. Braun, Blau und Grün. Damit war wohl auch das Rätsel um die bisweilen außergewöhnliche Schönheit gewisser Blacks geklärt...

„Der Witz war nur, dass seine Ehefrau, sie hieß Althea, ein Muggel war. In ihrer Familie hatte es noch nie zuvor jemanden gegeben, der auch nur im Ansatz zaubern konnte. Also, hat er quasi das, was er am meisten hasste, dreimal geschwängert. Aber zumindest war er anständig genug, um sich nach der Geburt seiner dritten Tochter das Leben zu nehmen. Irgendwo verständlich, er hat in einem ewigen Zwiespalt gelebt, auf der einen Seite die Liebe zu seiner Frau, auf der anderen Seite der unbändige Hass allen Nicht-Magiern gegenüber." Sirius schüttelte ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf. „Alle drei waren Hexen und sehr gute, so weit ich weiß, aber von Grund auf böse und verdorben. Haben Muggel genauso gehasst wie ihr Vater, was dann wohl auch die schlüssige Erklärung dafür ist, warum sie ihre eigene Mutter im zarten Alter von 16 Jahren ermordet haben." 

Remus Kopf wandte sich ruckartig zu Sirius. Dieser nickte nur bekräftigend. „Ich hab es immer gesagt, dass ist eine Familie voller Wahnsinnigen."

„Na ja, von den meisten andern Typen kenn ich nicht mal den Namen.", fuhr Sirius gleichmütig fort „Ist aber auch nicht so wichtig."

„Hey, da bist sogar du.", rief plötzlich James schmunzelnd. Er deutete auf das unterste Ende der Galerie. 

„Oh ja...", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige düster, was darauf schließen ließ, dass dies wieder eine Aktion seiner ach-so geliebten Mutter gewesen war.

„Und Regulus...", fügte Remus flüsternd hinzu.

Nun, da er sie quasi im direkten Vergleich hatte, musste Remus doch schlucken. 

Ja, er hatte tatsächlich eine gewisse Schwäche für die männlichen Mitglieder der Familie Black. Die Gemälde schienen komischerweise absolut aktuell zu sein. Regulus Augen waren unnahbar und ohne jedes Gefühl... ganz anders als Sirius´, sie waren die Spiegel zu dessen Seele, man erkannte sofort, wenn ihn etwas beschäftige oder freute, denn dann war da immer dieses bestimmte Blitzen in seinen schönen Augen, dieser schlichte **Wow!**- Effekt.

„Okay, Remy, jetzt mach ich mir _wirklich_ Sorgen.", lächelte Sirius und wedelte mit einer Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum. „Schläfst du jetzt schon mit offenen Augen?"

„Ich glaube, er ist schlichtweg begeistert von der Familie Black.", meinte James mit einem allzu ernsten Unterton. 

Sirius lachte daraufhin nur. „Los, lasst uns frühstücken. Ich sag es nur schnell _Kreacher_, er soll uns was zu essen bringen." Damit verschwand er in Richtung Hausbar, direkt dahinter, halb im Schatten, befand sich ebenfalls eine schwarze Holztür.

„Also, Remus welcher ist es nun?", fragte auf einmal James, direkt neben Remus Ohr.

@_@_@ @_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

**_-tbc-_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Also, es ist mal definitiv und mit absoluter Sicherheit Remus/Black! Dafür garantier ich.

Warning: OOC, SLASH (aber nur theoretisch *bedauer*)

_Nya_... ist wohl schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich was hochgeladen hab. Mir fehlte einfach die richtige Motivation, aber nun ist sie zu mir zurückgekehrt. Wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum ich auch sonst immer wieder neue Sachen anfange (das war gerade keine versteckte Werbung, lasst euch bloß nicht irritieren)! Ich hoffe, dass es in nächster Zeit schnellere Updates geben wird, werde mich bemühen. So wie immer...

Thema des heutigen Kapitels ist nun ja... also zuallererst einmal die Auflösung von letztem Mal. Vielleicht ein bisschen anders, als manche sich das gedacht haben. Ach und Sirius und Remus bekommen eine kleine Gelegenheit sich näher zu kommen. ^^

Bevor ich es vergesse, ich bräuchte mal eure Hilfe und zwar suche ich noch Vornamen für Sirius Eltern. Ich hätte zwar Ideen, aber vielleicht habt ihr da mehr Fantasie. Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen, außer vielleicht Brunhilde... 

Und ganz großes Knuddeln geht an Lady Arrogance fürs Oberschicht-betan. Tsas! Wie könnte ich dich nicht erwähnen? *gg*

**Vielen**** Dank an die reviewer: **

**@**Snuggles2: Ich glaube Remus doch alles...

**@**Leeloo2362: Nö, kein Problem, hat mich nur gewundert. 

**@**Alissa Black: Huch, und wieder eine Fachfrage *lach*  Also, nachdem ich mich mal gleich durchs Netz gesucht habe, kann ich sagen, onanieren und masturbieren ist das Gleiche. 

**@**Padfoot´s Mate (2x): Och, ich find Regulus doch recht...nett. Ja, aber danach waren sie alle reinen Blutes *nick* Aber der alte Sack hatte es verdient *muhahaha*

**@**Lady Arrogance: *enttäuscht bin* Ich hab gesagt nur Dienstag, Donnerstag, und Samstag. *überlegt* Verdammt! Heute **ist** Samstag...aber morgen, ja morgen *eg* da will ich ihn wieder. Ja?

**@**katze7: Um dein Weltbild tut es mir ehrlich leid, aber ich sag dir, noch ist **nichts** entschieden...

**@**Sakura: *grins* Vielleicht wird es ja noch was...

**@**DarkVelvet: Wer weiß, vielleicht teilen sie sich bald noch viel mehr als Interesse fürs eigene Geschlecht?! ^^

Also, ich hab jetzt nicht bei jedem „Danke!" „*knuddl*" oder „Du bis die Beste!" hingeschrieben, weil es sonst langweilig und irgendwie aufgesetzt klingt. Aber bevor ich es vergesse: **Danke!** ***knuddl*** und vor allem **Ihr seid die Besten!**

Genug gelabert!

**Viel Spaß mit dem Chapter und reviews nicht vergessen! Höhö!**

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks 

**@_@_@**

**Kapitel 6**

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

„Also Remus, welcher ist es nun?", fragte auf einmal James direkt neben Remus Ohr.

Erst als dieser Silbe für Silbe in seinem Kopf wiederholt hatte, und die Worte langsam einen Sinn ergaben... einen fürchterlichen Sinn... erst da holte er erschrocken Luft und wirbelte blitzartig herum. „Was?", keuchte er und hatte größte Mühe nicht „Verdammte Scheiße!", hinzuzufügen. James wich überrascht zurück.

„Okay...", sagte er und betonte dabei jeden Buchstaben überdeutlich, „So dringend wollte ich es auch wieder nicht wissen..."

Doch James Worte nahm der Blonde gar nicht bewusst wahr, er sah nur wie dessen Mund sich öffnete und schloss, wie ein Fisch und genau das erinnerte ihn witzigerweise an die Art, wie Regulus zu sprechen pflegte. Langsam und deutlich. Regulus...Regulus...Sirius…_Verdammt!_

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass James wie wild mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum fuchtelte, er blinzelte kurz verstört, dann fragte er noch immer abgehackt: „Wo-woher weißt du...**es**?" Remus hätte mit Sicherheit sofort beschämt zu Boden gestarrt, aber eine vorübergehende Lähmung, durch den plötzlichen Schock seitens James verursacht, zwang ihn quasi dazu seinen Freund weiterhin fassungslos anzuglotzen (und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes).

Der Schwarzhaarige zischte tadelnd. „Das ist ja eben der Witz, ich weiß **es** nicht, sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen, oder?" Er hatte sich ein Stück nach vorne gelehnt und zwang Remus so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich meine, du machst schon ein ziemliches Theater nicht wahr? So schwer ist es doch nicht, okay ich gebe zu, sie sind beide ziemlich heiß, trotzdem ich wüsste sofort, wen ich nehme."

Mit aller Macht unterdrückte Remus den nun in ihm aufkeimenden Wunsch, schnell wegzulaufen und sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken. Er wusste es. James wusste es. Er würde es Regulus sagen, nein, noch schlimmer er würde es Sirius sagen... und er hielt die beiden für heiß?!

„Ich weiß es aber nicht. Ehrlich.", erwiderte der Blonde niedergeschlagen. Er blinzelte verlegen und wartete auf James Lachanfall.

„Ach?", fragte James und zog seine Nase kraus, „Echt?" Er schien nun wirklich verwirrt. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Richtung Küche. Doch statt jenen Namen zu rufen, bei dessen Klang sich Remus sicher war, vor Angst in Ohnmacht zu fallen, brüllte James quer durch den Raum: „Peter, komm mal her"!

Dem Blonden war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Peter weg gegangen war. Nun kam er, seltsam grinsend, zurück geeilt. „Also, diese..." er pfiff anerkennend, „müsst ihr euch echt ansehen."

James winkte nur schnell ab. „Nachher! Wen von den beiden findest du heißer?", fragte er unverwandt und deutete auf die riesige Tafel hinter ihm. Remus war mittlerweile sicher aus dieser Sache nicht ohne einem saftigen Herzanfall zu entkommen. Peter kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf, sah sich die Ahnentafel sorgfältig an, bis er schließlich etwas widerwillig antwortete. „Also, es ist nicht leicht.", murmelte er und sah James dabei ernst an, „Sind beide geil!"

„Eine Entscheidung, bitte.", meckerte James, sah nun auch wieder nach hinten zu den vielen Blacks, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte Peter, während er in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf hin und her wiegte. „Ach,", erwiderte James fast fröhlich, „Moony braucht einfach eine kleine Entscheidungshilfe." Peter nickte nur verstehend. Remus war der Einzige, der wie versteinert da stand und es nicht wagte sich ebenfalls um zudrehen. 

„Also, du solltest sie dir schon ansehen...", meinte James und riss den Blonden etwas grob an den Schultern herum. Nun standen alle drei, wie die letzten Idioten, vor der ultimativen Black- Sammlung, Peter inzwischen mit versonnenem Gesichtsausdruck und offenem Mund, James hingegen sah nur gespannt zu dem Blonden. „Also?"

Fast ängstlich betrachtete dieser die beiden Bilder von Sirius und Regulus. _Welcher war es denn nun?_ Doch statt sich zu entscheiden, zuckte er nur unentschlossen mit den Schultern.

Aber noch bevor James zu seiner Strafpredigt über den rechten Blick, in solch anrüchigen Angelegenheiten ansetzen konnte, wandte sich Peter verblüfft zu Remus und sagte ungerührt: „Du musst wohl schwul sein, wenn du Althea nicht heiß findest."

_Was?_

Remus rechtes Auge begann unnatürlich zu zucken und sein Atem wurde schlagartig zu einem unregelmäßigen Keuchen. _Althea? Eine Frau?_

„Red keinen Schwachsinn, Peter,", widersprach James seinem Freund lautstark, „Ms. Noname ganz oben ist eindeutig die geilste Frau überhaupt." Er stieß bekräftigend die Faust in die Luft. „Daran kann es keinen Zweifel geben..."

„Die hat doch Haarausfall...", maulte Peter und fuhr sich durch seine eigenen mausgrauen Haare. „Das ist ja eklig!"

„Und was ist mit Ms. Glasauge, die ist auch nicht besser.", erwiderte James und plötzlich zierte ein böses Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Oder, Remus?"

Der stand nur mit offenem Mund da, sein Atem hatte sich schon fast wieder beruhigt und das Zucken war mittlerweile ebenfalls so sehr abgeklungen, dass man es locker für normalen Wahnsinn hätte halten konnte.

James hatte gar nicht von Sirius oder Regulus gesprochen...oh nein...vielmehr war die Rede von zwei Frauen gewesen...zwei extrem grässlichen Frauen... 

„Sie sind beide hässlich.", flüsterte Remus, während er geistesabwesend ins Leere starrte..

Einen Moment wirkte James wirklich aufgebracht, doch schon im nächsten Moment sagte er feixend: „Ach, was weißt du denn schon von _solchen _Dingen?"

„James, bitte, du hast doch nicht erwartet, dass er sagt, er fände eine von den beiden wirklich heiß, oder?", fragte Peter zweifelnd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

James zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, dabei betrachtete er Remus seltsam interessiert, ganz so als würde er ihn zum ersten mal sehen. „Vielleicht nicht direkt als Fan, aber als unparteiischer Zuseher und Mitwisser..."

Der Blonde wandte seinen Blick langsam zu seinen beiden Freunden.  

„Was?"

James und Peter sahen ihn ausdruckslos an.

Remus Kopf war (zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Morgen) wie leergefegt. 

Schließlich räusperte sich James vernehmlich und grinste vergnügt „Dachtest du ernsthaft, es würde nicht auffallen?" Peter lachte. „Ach komm Moony, schau doch nicht so erschrocken..."

Remus hatte Mühe nicht zu schreien...oder lauthals los zu lachen...da war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher...

„Ihr wisst...?"

„Oh, aber sicher!", entgegnete James und wirkte plötzlich ernst und sachlich. „Am Anfang hatten wir Angst mit dir duschen zu gehen, also ich hatte Angst, ich meine Peter hatte ja vor dir nichts zu befürchten," An diesem Punkt stoppte er kurz und sah entschuldigend zu dem nun verletzt wirkenden Jungen, „aber dann wurde uns klar, dass du es auf Sirius abgesehen hast. Verständlich." Peter zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?", verteidigte sich James, „Das ist eine rein objektive Meinung."

Remus stand wie angewurzelt da. Seine Gedanken rasten, plötzlich fielen ihm Dinge wieder ein, die er eigentlich glaubte schon längst vergessen zu haben.... James und er, wie sie über ihre ersten Küsse diskutieren. Also, im Grunde nur James der ihm schwachsinnige Hilfestellungen anbot...Peter, der sich in einer Phase uneingeschränkten Blödsinns (zumindest hatte Remus das damals vermutet), für Schwulenrechte stark machte...

Seine Freunde hatten ihm soeben eröffnet, dass seine sexuelle Neigung, für sie a) nichts neues und b) absolut nichts erschreckendes war. Und beides machte Remus unheimlich glücklich. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was ist eine rein objektive Meinung?"

Huch...

Zum Glück hatte sich Remus doch noch nicht ganz von dem vorangegangenen Schock erholt, denn sonst hätte er sicher wie ein kleines Mädchen aufgeschrieen. Sirius stand, grinsend wie fast immer, an den Tisch gelehnt. Direkt hinter ihm eine ganze Fraktion kleiner Hauselfen, die damit beschäftigt waren, mindestens fünfzehn verschiedene Platten mit Essen und Getränken auf dem Tisch ab zu stellen. James Mund stand weit offen. Das hier musste wie Weihnachten für ihn sein und auch Peters Augen glitzerten feucht. 

Sie schienen Remus „kleine Eigenheit" schon fast vergessen zu haben, als James leise hauchte: „Dürfen wir?"

Sirius nickte nur lachend und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Tisch. Zögerlich ließen sich die beiden Gryffindors auf den hohen schwarzen Holzstühlen nieder, an deren Seiten unterschiedlichste Gravuren eingeschnitzt waren. 

Der Schwarzhaarige schien keine Anstalten zu machen, Platz nehmen zu wollen. Stattdessen ging er schnell auf Remus zu. Dessen Herz schlug augenblicklich wieder höher und die Erleichterung von gerade eben wurde durch das Gefühl von Furcht, aber auch gleichzeitig wohligen Schauern, die bei Sirius Anblick langsam seinen Rücken hinab glitten, abgelöst. „Ich hab keinen Hunger, du anscheinend auch nicht, oder?", fragte er und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die feinen schwarzen Haare.

„Danke, nein.", murmelte Remus so atemlos, als wäre er gerade um den ganzen Häuserblock gelaufen. Seine Augen wandten sich hilfesuchend zu Peter und James, doch die waren mittlerweile in eine ganz andere Welt eingetaucht...

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sirius seltsam besorgt. „In dem Haus weiß man ja nie..." Remus zuckte kurz zusammen, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flammten Erinnerungsfetzen in seinem Kopf auf, der Geschmack von Regulus Lippen war (leider) schon wieder fast verschwunden. Als er Sirius verwirrten Blick bemerkte, schließlich starrte er nur ins Leere, ohne zu antworten, lief er rot an und stotterte: „G-gut, und du?"

Sirius lachte hohl. „Ich habe hier noch nie gut geschlafen." Er warf einen fast angeekelten Blick durch den Raum. „Es ist mir nicht geheuer, wieder hier zu sein, vor allem, wenn ihr dabei seid. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn meine Eltern oder Regulus..."

Weiter redete er nicht mehr, doch das musste auch nicht sein. Remus verstand auch so. Obwohl das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern wohl das genaue Gegenstück zu dem von Sirius darstellte...

Sie schwiegen eine Weile...

Der Schwarzhaarige sah langsam durch den Raum, sein Gesicht dabei noch immer wie vor Schmerzen verzerrt, doch dann räusperte er sich schließlich leise und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Sag mal...hm... während die beiden sich hier voll fressen, könnte ich dir doch mein Zimmer zeigen, wenn du willst. James und Peter können es ja ein anderes Mal sehen."

Remus sah perplex zu Sirius auf. Als er dessen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah nickte er ohne zu zögern, und die dabei wahrscheinlich auftretenden Konsequenzen hinsichtlich eines bestimmten Körperteils seinerseits zu bedenken. „Gerne..." 

Sirius lächelte erfreut. „Na gut, dann komm mit."

Und noch bevor Remus einen letzten flehenden Blick zu seinen beiden Freunden werfen konnte, führte ihn Sirius wieder aus der Halle. Doch statt, wie mittlerweile gewohnt, die Treppe nach oben zu nehmen, deutete der Schwarzhaarige an ihm durch das „Vorzimmer" in eine rechts hinter diesem liegende Nische zu folgen. In dem engen Gang war es unerwarteter Weise stockdunkel und so griff Sirius schon aus bloßer Gewohnheit, dass er ihn beschützen musste, nach Remus wesentlich kleinerer Hand. Ihm war eben (noch) nicht klar, was er damit bewirkte...

„Glaub mir, hier willst du dich wirklich nicht verirren...", sagte Sirius mit dem Anflug von Galgenhumor in der Stimme. 

Statt zu antworten schnappte Remus nur schnell nach Luft und nickte. 

„_Lumos_.", murmelte Sirius und Sekunden später leuchtete ihnen die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zielsicher den Weg. Dabei zog er Remus Hand (und somit auch den ganzen Remus) näher zu sich. Dieser hatte nun ehrliche Probleme, um nicht in irgendwelche unrealistische Tagträume zu verfallen, aber Sirius Hand, die seine eigene fest, doch gleichzeitig noch immer so sanft und vorsichtig hielt, ließ Remus fast vergessen, wo er eigentlich war. 

Die Minuten zogen an Remus vollkommen unbedeutend vorbei, hin und wieder erlaubte er sich selbst einen schnellen Blick auf ihre, von Sirius Zauberstab erhellten, ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Und jedes Mal wurde ihm unglaublich warm und ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Sirius bemerkte davon gar nichts. War wohl auch besser so.

Doch schließlich hatten sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht. Eine schmale Holztreppe führte steil nach oben. „Warum müssen wir eigentlich hier hinten gehen?", fragte Remus automatisch leise und sah sich ein wenig beunruhigt um.

„Keine Sorge, das sind nur die Dienstbotenzugänge. Von hier aus kommt man eigentlich in jedes einzelne Zimmer, außer die im Kerker..." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause. „Glaub mir es war nicht einfach meinen Vater dazu zu zwingen, diese Zugänge bauen zu lassen, aber meine Großmutter konnte diese wie sie sie so warmherzig betitelte, _Missgeburten von Hauselfen_, nicht mehr ertragen. Sie war wirklich liebreizend. Und da ich meine Missgeburt von Bruder nicht mehr sehen will....", fügte der Schwarzhaarige bitter hinzu. „gehen wir besser hier entlang."

Nur kurz überlegte der Blonde, ob er nun etwas antworten sollte... „Stimmt."

...

Schon nach ein paar Treppen musste Remus ungläubig feststellen, dass dieses Haus an die siebzig Zimmer haben musste, zumindest nach den Türen, die sich links und rechts die Treppen entlang zogen zu urteilen. Manche waren schwarz, andere dagegen aus schlichtem Holz, doch alle hatten sie weder eine Klinke noch sonst irgendeine sichtbare Öffnungsmöglichkeit.

„Du kannst einfach durch sie durch gehen.", erklärte Sirius, der offensichtlich den verwirrten Blick des Blonden bemerkt hatte.

„Aber woher weiß man, welche Tür zu welchem Zimmer gehört?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hauselfen werden locker über 150 Jahre alt und jetzt stell dir mal vor, du musst das alles hier täglich putzen. Tag um Tag, Jahr um Jahr, und du kommst dabei niemals nach draußen. _Kreacher_ hat zum Beispiel noch nie richtiges Sonnenlicht gesehen...Da merkt man sich ziemlich schnell, wo man hin muss..."

„Oh...", war das Einzige, was Remus erwiderte.

Nach zehn Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens hatten sie endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Nun traten die beiden in einen breiten, weitläufigen Gang. Stöhnend blinzelte Remus gegen das helle Licht, dass hier vorherrschte.

Sirius grinste nur. „Ich hasse das Dunkle, wenigstens in _meinem_ Bereich des Hauses soll es hell sein." Und ohne, dass Remus es aufhalten, noch sich wehren konnte, ließ Sirius seine Hand kommentarlos wieder los. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung durchflutete den Blonden und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne zu schieben.

Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick gezwungen durch den Gang gleiten. Das helle Licht ging von, Straßenlaternen nicht unähnlichen, großen Lampen aus. Der Gang selbst war geschätzt sieben Meter breit, dafür aber verhältnismäßig niedrig. Sie mussten wohl direkt unter dem Dachsims sein.

 Soweit Remus sehen konnte, gab es hier nur eine Tür, zu ihrer Linken. Rechts endete der Gang nach ein paar Metern abrupt. Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg ihm jäh in die Nase, eine Mischung aus Zimt, und etwas, das Nelken sehr ähnelte...

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus und rümpfte überdeutlich die Nase.

Sirius Miene verdunkelte sich, doch schon einen Augeblick später war sich Remus sicher, sich das sowieso nur eingebildet zu haben. „Du willst es nicht wissen..." Und etwas in seiner Stimme bewies Remus ohne Zweifel, dass dieses, zugegeben eigenwillige Thema nun beendet war. Er nickte.

„Hier entlang, Sir", meinte Sirius plötzlich ganz förmlich und verneigte sich kurz 

Remus grinste und ging ein wenig schüchtern auf die Tür zu. Sirius folgte ihm schnell und stellte sich dann mit ausgestreckten Armen, fast wie ein lebendes Warnschild, vor die Tür.  „Aber erschreck dich nicht.", murmelte er verschwörerisch und schritt zur Seite. 

Remus nickte fest. „Versprochen, Sir!"

Ohne noch weiter zu reden, griff Sirius nach dem silbernen Schlangenknauf und drehte ihn ruckartig nach rechts. Mit einem leisen Klicken und Knarren schwang die Tür nach innen auf. 

Remus beugte sich neugierig nach vorne... und war augenblicklich sprachlos.

Er hatte wohl eben sein Versprechen gebrochen...

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

**R.?!**


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Warning: Slash, OOC

Pairing: **räusper**

Ähm..hi!

**auf die knie fällt** Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte mir, da ich nun endlich wieder richtig Lust auf die Story hab, könnte ich sie gleich an meinem einjährigen Jubiläum veröffentlichen. **kopf reck** Ja, genau am 19.8 hab ich meine erste Geschichte geschrieben und veröffentlicht. Hach, was für schöne Zeiten **dramatisch seufzt**

Ihr hattet alle ziemlich coole Ideen für Sirius Zimmer –und ehrlich gesagt hab ich auch eine Sekunde gezögert, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch etwas umschreiben soll, aber am Ende war es so das Beste- ich danke euch dafür. Aber einmal will ich nicht lustig sein.

**Vielen, vielen Dank ihr lieben, lieben Reviewer. Ihr seid so...so genial. :-3**

Lady Arrogance (Süße, ICQ bescheißt **mich**. Hilf mir! Argh. Ich versuch´s heute noch mal, dann schwör ich schmeiß ich den sch... Computer aus dem Fenster.), Tscha, celema, Jinxx (Orion kling sehr gut, danke.), frostilyy, Alissa Black (**noch immer lach**), celestin, DarkVelvet, Ratty, Tarivi (Danke! **knuff**), Hudi, Sweet-Dreams2 und mosqiton (Wenn du Fragen hast, dann bitte stell sie, ich freu mich darüber **grins**)

****

**Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks**

..

Chapter seven

.

„Du?", fragte James. Sie waren noch immer beim essen. Mehr als Hälfte war bereits vernichtet und in James Magen war noch **viel** Platz. Peter sah mit trägem Blick auf. Schwächling. „Hm?"

„Wo sind denn Remus und Sirius hin?", fragte James misstrauisch und sah sich suchend in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer um, als würden die beiden doch jeden Moment wieder hier auftauchen.

„Kein Ahnung." Peter zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es.", flüsterte auf einmal eine Stimme im Zimmer. Sie war honigweich und sehr hell. Eindeutig eine Frauenstimme.

Peter quiekte erschrocken auf und auch James Griff um seine Gabel verstärkte sich merklich. Er schluckte schnell das eben gegessene hinunter und hauchte dann: „Wer ist ich?"

Brillante Frage.

„Hier drüben.", kicherte die Stimme amüsiert und James wurde eiskalt.

Er sah sich wieder suchend um, verdrehte seinen Kopf, dass es fast schmerzte, aber so wahr er hier saß, in dem Raum sah er niemanden außer ihnen selbst. Peter schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.

„Nein, nein.", gluckste sie wieder, aber es war ein freudloses Lachen, „Weiter oben."

James stand mit einem Ruck auf, die Gabel fiel geräuschvoll auf dne Holztisch. „Komm.", sagte er zu Peter und keine Sekunde später stand dieser sehr dicht bei ihm. Die beiden ließen ihre Blicke höher schweifen. Vielleicht ein Geist.

„Höher." James fühlte die Stimme direkt in seinem Nacken. Aber als er sich umwandte, war da nichts. Absolut nichts.

Seine Augen huschten gehetzt herum...und da sah er sie. Inmitten der anderen Blacks am Familienstammbaum.

Eine junge Frau, oder zumindest ihr Kopf. Der Bilderrahmen war reichverziert und mit rotglitzernden Steinen besetzt. Die anderen Bilder bewegten sich nicht. Nur sie, dieses eine Bild, blinzelte.

Peter schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Ihre Augen war fast glühend rot, stachen überall hervor und James dachte erschrocken, warum er zum Teufel noch mal, nicht schon vorher auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Ihr Haar erinnerte an eine ungezähmte Löwenmähne, ebenfalls feuerrot.

Sie sah einen Moment stumm auf die beiden herum.

„Ihr sucht den Älteren der beiden, nicht wahr?"

James nickte.

„In seinem Zimmer...", antwortete sie fast gelangweilt und ihre Lippen blieben ein Spalt offen.

Für ein paar Sekunden bewegten sich die beiden nicht, dann-

„GEHT!", fauchte sie und James sah genau wie ihre Zunge begierig über die blutroten Lippen strich, „ODER WOLT IHR HIER BLEIBEN?" Sie lachte schrill auf. „Bei mir."

„Weg.", keuchte James nur und ohne weiter zu denken zog er Peter mit sich hinaus ins Vorzimmer. Das Lachen der Frau hallte nur noch kurz nach, dann war es wieder gespenstisch still.

„Himmel, was war das?", fragte Peter grell und deutete auf die zugeworfene Tür.

„Ich hoffe, eine nur sehr, _sehr_ weit entfernte Verwandte von Sirius.", murmelte James und fuhr sich durch das strubbelige Haar. „Denkst du, sie hat gelogen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Peter, „Aber welchen Grund hätte sie schon das zu tun?"

„Zumal sie...", realisierte James in genau jenem Moment, „...nicht mal verraten hat **wo** Sirius Zimmer ist..."

...

„Dafür hast du mich ja.", kam plötzlich eine kalte Stimme von den Treppen herab. Sekunden später erkannten die beiden Regulus, der leise wie immer, zu ihnen herab stieg. Seine Haare waren feucht und hingen strähnenweise in sein Gesicht. Die klaren, unberührten Augen waren stumm auf James gerichtet. Peter ignorierte er.

„Hallo.", sagte James knapp und wich kaum merklich zurück. Er wusste, dass Sirius dazu neigte, was seine Familie anging zu übertreiben, aber dieser Junge war ihm doch ein wenig zu seltsam...

„Ich führe dich.", sagte Regulus. „Komm."

„Ich bin nicht allein.", konterte James und reckte sein Kinn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch wenn Regulus kleiner war als er, er ihn selbst bei weitem überragte.

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

Dann ging er wortlos an Peter vorbei, durchschritt selbstbewusst die riesige Halle. Die Bilder über ihm schienen ihn nicht im geringsten zu irritieren, es war ein seltsam groteskes Bild, Schlachten und Kriege zu sehen und nur ein paar Meter darunter diesen so stillen, fast verlorenen Jungen. James schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was ist nun? Wollt ihr zu meinem Bruder?", fragte Regulus ohne sich umzudrehen. Sein Umhang hing ihm locker von den schmalen Schultern und von hinten verstärkte sich der Eindruck des kleinen Kindes noch mehr.

Peter und James antworteten nicht mehr, sie sahen sich kurz an und waren sich einig, dass sie das Risiko eingehen würden.

...

„Was?", sagte Remus und trat vorsichtig ein.

Der Raum war schwarz. Kein Fenster. Nur diese eine Tür. Ein altes Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes, die Vorhänge, die rundherum befestigt waren, waren nachtschwarz. Genauso wie alle vier Wände getrichen waren. Außer dem Bett stand da nur noch ein einfaches Bücherregal, ein Kasten und eine kleine Kommode.

„Nett, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius betont lässig und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Kleine Staubwolken stoben aus der Decke hervor.

„In diesem Raum hast du nicht wirklich gewohnt, oder?", fragte Remus. Er war vor den Kopf gestoßen, verwundert, geschockt. Er hatte sich Sirius Zimmer schlicht und einfach prunkvoll, teuer und wunderschön vorgestellt.

„So erschrocken?", fragte Sirius und seine Haare und der Umhang bildeten eine grausige Einheit mit der Bettwäsche.

Remus nickte. Er ging langsam zu dem Bücherregal. Nur vereinzelt standen hier und da ein paar Zauberbücher. Der Staub lag zentimeterdick auf den Brettern. Es sah aus, als hätte hier seit hundert Jahren niemand mehr gelebt.

„Ihr habt so viele Räume und..."

Sirius schnitt ihm mit scharfer Stimme das Wort ab. „Mein Vater _bestand_ darauf, dass ich hierher ziehe."

„Das heißt, früher hast du woanders gewohnt?", fragte Remus und ließ sich mit ein paar Zentimetern Abstand von Sirius auf dessen Bett nieder. Seine Augen ruhten besorgt auf Sirius.

„Ja, als ich noch ein Baby war hatte ich ein Zimmer im ersten Stock. Direkt neben meiner Mutter. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass meine Mutter sich von Anfang an geweigert hat mich in ihrem Zimmer zu behalten." Sirius stoppte kurz, er sah Remus an, dass ihm die nächste Frage auf dem Herzen brannte. „Nein, mein Eltern haben kein gemeinsames Zimmer. Auf jeden Fall, dürfte ich ihr zu laut _geschrieen_ haben und so bin ich hier rauf gekommen."

Remus schüttelte sich. Er hatte schon viel schlimmes gehört –und erlebt- aber solche lieblosen Eltern waren die absolute Höhe.

„Und wo schläft Regulus?", fragte er und besah sich weiterhin Sirius spärliche Einrichtung.

„Keller."

„Was?", platzte Remus heraus und sah Sirius direkt an. „Er schläft ganz unten?" Er deutete anschaulicherweise mit dem Finger nach unten.

„Oh, nein ich sagte Keller, nicht Kerker.", antwortete Sirius fast amüsiert. „Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

„Ihr habt fünfzig Räume...", nahm Remus seinen vorherigen Satz wieder auf. „Und du schläfst in diesem...", er sah sich angewidert um, „in diesem Drecksloch und Regulus im Keller?" Er sah Sirius entsetzt an. „Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?"

„Nein, Remus, das ist nur meine Familie.", entgegnete Sirius düster.

...

„Sind wir bald da?", keuchte Peter erschöpft. James knurrte nur zur Antwort.

Regulus ging mindestens zehn Schritte vor ihnen, genau so, dass sie ihn nicht verloren, er aber nicht in die Verlegenheit kam nah genug zu sein, um ihre dummen Gespräche zu hören, geschweige denn teilzunehmen.

Nachdem sie das Vorzimmer durchquert hatten, waren sie die wohl schmalste Treppe der Welt hochgeschlichen. Als kleine Zugabe, war es so dunkel gewesen, dass James nicht einmal seine eigne Hand vor Augen hatte sehen können, und so gezwungen gewesen war Peter an der Hand zu führen, da dieser sonst mit Sicherheit hingefallen wäre.

Regulus machte wohl extra laute Schritte, damit die beiden an ihm dran bleiben konnten.

„Gleich.", zischte Regulus wütend und seine Stimme durchschnitt die ohnehin so düstere Atmosphäre wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Nach endlosen Sekunden erkannte James endlich das sprichwörtliche _Licht am Ende des Tunnels_. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es heller und schließlich sah er wie Regulus die letzte Stufe empor schritt.

Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befanden war zwar breit, aber nicht sehr hoch. Die Lampen brannten zu Anfang unangenehm in James Augen. Dieser eigentümliche Geruch...

Peter neben ihm rümpfte ebenfalls die Nase.

„Kommt.", forderte Regulus sie drängend auf und führte sie den Gang entlang nach rechts...

...

„Warum kehrst du, um Himmels Willen, immer wieder hierher zurück?", ereiferte sich Remus weiterhin und stand auf. Er begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sirius so...hauste, so ein trauriges Leben zu Hause fristete, tat ihm richtig weg. Er hatte ihm nie geglaubt, wenn Sirius von seinen „ach-so-schlimmen-" Eltern erzählt hatte und nun erwies sich doch alles als wahr.

„Nicht mehr lange, keine Sorge.", sagte Sirius und lächelte.

Remus konnte dies allerdings nicht erwidern.

„Wir sollten wieder zu James und Peter runtergehen.", sagte Sirius, nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens. „Jetzt kennst du mein Zimmer ja..."

Remus nickte, wie betäubt. Noch immer glaubte er es noch nicht so recht. Sirius, _sein_ Sirius lebte in dieser Hölle?

„Wenn du erlaubst.", sagte Sirius auf einmal viel zu dicht an seinem Ohr. Remus lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken entlang. Der Schwarzhaarige wies fast einladend auf die ausrangierte Zimmertür, und nur zu gerne folgte Remus dieser Einladung.

Die beiden traten wieder aus dem alten Zimmer. Das Licht durchflutete jetzt angenehm den Raum und Remus war dankbar, dass diese Lichtquelle existierte.

„Sie werden sicher noch essen.", lachte Sirius, kaum hatten sie das Zimmer verlassen, schien er wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein.

„Mhm..."

„Dein Vater ist ein To-"

Remus brach mitten im Satz ab. Ein gellender Schrei hatte die, bis dato herrschende, Stille durchbrochen. Und er war von rechts gekommen.

...

Fies?

**REWUS** sind gaaaanz wichtig. Büdde.


End file.
